Be My Rescuer
by Alice's-Love
Summary: Ray is in love with Kai. But what happens when Mariah and Lee show up? And what will Ray do when Lee asked him to go back to China with him and Mariah? Will he stay? or will he leave? And what does Tala have to do with any of this? KaixRay COMPLETE!
1. Got Milk? No? Damn!

**This is my first fan fiction! So PLEASE don't be mean! **

**I don't really know where I got the idea for this story it just kinda popped in my head. I'm still debating on whether this should be a one time little story or if it should go on a little longer. This story will be in Ray's point of view.** **Oh and yes it is yaoi. I haven't decided how many of the characters will fall in love yet. You will just have to wait and see!!!**

**Btw. When I put in a sentence in between those things (.....) It's not an authors note, it's Ray thinking. Sorry if you already knew that, I just thought I would tell you just in case you didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

* * *

**Be My Rescuer**

_**Got Milk? No? Damn!**_

Okay. Think sneaky! I tip toed down the hallway. Got to be sneaky! I grabbed onto the wall before I rounded the corner. I looked both ways then began to tip toe again. This would be the perfect time for me to try out that theme song I thought of. I started humming it to myself. When I got to the stairs I climbed up on the banister and slid down it like they do in the movies. I jumped off it when I was at the bottom but my leg got stuck and I fell face first onto the floor.

I sighed. Hello again floor. I lifted my head and looked up at the ceiling.

Please, let no one have heard that! I prayed to myself.

When nothing happened I slowly got up and resumed tip toeing to the kitchen humming all the way there. I looked around. I soooo wished my eye sight was better in the dark. Like I'm a neko-jin! Aren't my eyes supposed to be awesome in the dark? I walked into the kitchen not turning on the lights in case someone went to the bathroom and saw it on.

Now where did I put that-OW! I looked down at what I subbed my toe into. Oh there it is! I grabbed the stool and positioned it in front of the fridge.

Why the hell did we have such a big freaking fridge?! Oh wait. I forgot I live with Tyson and Daichi. I shook my head. I could never imagine how they ate so much! Like where did it all go!? No wait. Never mind. I do NOT want to know.

I climbed up onto the stool and opened the cupboard above the fridge. I moved away the cereal that was in the front and beamed at what was behind them.

Mmmm. Cookies.

I streched my hand out to grab them. But my arm wasn't long enough.

"Crap" I murmured out loud.

I lifted up my heels so I was now on my toes. Almost there! I stretched a little further, and...... VICTORY! Hehehe

"Ray?"

I gasped as the light turned on. I feel to the floor. Again. Whoever said cats always fall on there feet?! I felt things hitting my head. I looked around. NOOOOO!!!! MY COOKIES!

I got up and rubbed my butt. You think it would be immune from getting hurt. But no. I looked up at the person who caused me to fall.

"Ray what are you doing? It's 3 in the fucking morning!" he scowled. He was so hot when he did that!

"I got hungry" I said innocently, holding my hands behind my back and giving him _the_ _face_.

He sighed and picked up the cookie box and handed it to me. Yes! The face ALWAYS works. Muhahahaha!

"Don't do that." he was staring at me. "It's creepy."

Oops did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

Crap! I should really stop doing that.

"You're doing it again."

Crap!

"Ray?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Just stop thinking."

"Okay." I looked inside the box and squeaked. There's some left!! Kai rolled his eyes and left the room to get the dust pan. I however sat at the table and started eating my cookies. Mmmm soooo good!

After Kai had cleaned up the mess he sat on the opposite side of the table. Looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he looked away from me. Okay.....

I got back up and opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. I got a glass from the cupboard and tried to pour myself some. Note the key word in that sentence is tried. When I tilted the milk to my glass all it filled was the bottom. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Damn Tyson. Damn him to hell!"

"Oh?" I turned around and looked at Kai, his eyebrow tilted upward. I lifted my glass. "Oh" he said in comprehension. I threw the empty milk bag away and put the pitcher on the counter. I sat back down pouting.

"Ray?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Get over it." he grabbed one of my cookies. And bit it. I sighed, how did he do that? How on earth did he make a simple action like bitting a cookie look so sexy! If you haven't guess already, which I really hope you have cause that would be really sad, I am totally in love with Kai. Why you asked? To tell you the truth I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE! When I DO know though I will certainly tell you. Then something popped into my head.

"How did you know I was in the kitchen anyways?" I asked. Grabbing another cookie and eating it.

He finished his cookie then grabbed another. Before he ate it he looked at me. "One: I am a light sleeper. Two: you're not very sneaky. (Damn! And I tried so hard! Sob!) And three: I could hear your humming from all the way upstairs, I'm kinda amazed how the others aren't up because of that. Oh yeah and I heard you fall." he bit the cookie. God damn him for being so hot!

"Oh." I went to take another cookie but there was none left. Dammit! I glared at the empty box.

"You know you glaring at it wont make more cookies appear." he smirked

"No shit sherlock." I said now glaring at him.

"You're a feisty little kitty aren't you?"

"I'm not a kitty!" he chuckled then yawned.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." he got up and walked to the door. I just stared at him, well at his arse anyways. He turned back and my head snapped to his face. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Are you coming or not?" he asked impatiently. I grabbed the box of cookies and threw it out and rushed over to my future boyfriends side. (I hoped anyways.) We walked in silence upstairs. I didn't notice we passed Kai's room until we were at mine. He stopped me before I walked in my room so he could run his fingers in my hair. I closed my eyes and started to purr. CRAP! Why do I always do that?!

"You're a neko-jin remember?" Kai answered my thoughts.

"Well there not really thoughts if you say them out loud, now are they?"

"Yeah but neko-jins are not supposed to purr!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

He just shrugged and played with my hair some more. Which made me purr even more. Grr. Kai chuckled at my annoyance with myself. "Good night kitty." he whispered and walked back to his room.

"I'm not a kitty" he chuckled again.

I just stared after him. Before he rounded the corner and was out of my sight. I sighed and walked into my room and closed the door. My heart squeezed. Why did I love him so much? I asked my self again as I climbed into bed and curled up in a ball. I closed my eyes and felt one tear slide down my cheek before I fell asleep.

='(

* * *

**I have to pre-warn you that my chapters will probably all be short. Sorry, I'm not good at writing long chapters! Don't hate me! BUT! The good part of that is that I will be able to update really fast!!! that's good right? Hun? Hun?! :) **

**please review!!! I would really love someone's opinion that I didn't know.**

**I'm thinking this is going to be longer than I originally thought! **

**Hehe! I can't wait to write it!!!**

**Ella**


	2. SURPRISE! Too Bad I Hate Surprises

**See? I told you that I would update really fast. Okay, so after I wrote the first chapter I TRIED to fall asleep cause it was 3 in the morning. BUT my mind would not shut off! So the result? It's an hour and 46 minutes after I wrote the first one and I'm going to start writing the next chapter. Im thinking this one is going to be much longer than the last. But don't hold it against me if it's not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

_**SURPRISE! Too Bad I Hate Surprises.**_

"Ray? Ray come on get up." someone was shaking me. I turn around and open my eyes a fraction.

"Ugh! Tyson go away!" I turned away from him. And was trying to go back to sleep. Again, note the word trying.

"Come on Ray get up!" someone else was shaking me! I turned around and opened my eyes again.

"Max! Go away!" I turn away from both of them, deciding I would ignore them no matter what. Have you noticed I'm not a morning person? You have? Good for you! You get a gold star! I heard Max and Tyson walk out of my room. FINALLY! I can go back to sleep! I was about to slip out of consciousness when I got the fright of my life! I jumped out of bed and glared.

"I think he's up now." Max said. Putting down the bucket he had in he's hands.

"I think you're right Maxie." Tyson, also putting down a bucket.

I made my eyes go into slits and bared my pointy teeth at them. "Get. Out." I growled.

"But Ray!" Tyson began.

"NOW!" I swear I have never seen Tyson run that fast in my life, well other than running to an all you can eat buffet.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kai asked as he walked into my room. He looked at me. "Oh." he understood right away.

I shook trying to get some of the water that Max and Tyson had splashed on me off. But all that did was make the floor wet. "Crap. Now I'm going to have to clean that up." I hate getting wet! Well okay that's a lie. I love a hot shower like the next person, but swimming in it? Or being woken up by it? No there is definitely no love there. Just hate. Pure hate.

"Ray?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should change your clothes your starting to shiver." I looked down at my body. Hn I am shivering.

"No I'm lying to you."

"What? Oh sorry." I walked over to my walk in closet, and like the name I walked in. (Hahaha! Don't roll your eyes, I thought it was funny.) I stripped and put some dry clothes on.

"Why were Tyson and Max trying to wake me up anyways? They know I don't like the be woken up." I asked as I walked out the walk in closet ( haha- okay, okay! Sheesh no need to be mean.)

"Well..." he began but a loud girly scream cut him short. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. ( this could go on for a while) No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Oh no!

The source of the scream ran into my room and jumped on me knocking me down and pushed her lips on mine aggressively. "RAY! I'M SOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" she said after she pulled away from my face.

"Hi Mariah."

We were now all siting in our living room. With two members of the white tigers. Mariah was siting next to me, every second inching her way closer to me. I kept on moving away but she wouldn't get the hint! Damn she moved again! I moved away again. Damn! I hit the arm rest. Lee was siting in an arm chair across from me. The Bladebreakers plus Hiro and Hilary were sitting around us.

"So what brings you guys to Japan?" Hiro asked.

"To see Ray of course!" Mariah said excitedly and grabbed onto my arm. Ugh! Get her off me!!!!! Someone!? Please!? Damn the one time I want my thoughts to be said out loud they're not! Figures!

"It's felt like ages since we last saw you Ray!" Lee explained. "So we got the elders to let us visit you guys!"

"That's great! So how long are you guys staying?" I asked. Here's a better question, how long do I have to put up with this annoying pest they call a girl? Okay don't get me wrong, I love Mariah, well sort of, but only as a sister! But when our parents decided it would be a good idea if me and Mariah got engaged she's been acting all weird and annoying! And you know what? I don't want to marry her!!! I'm gay! I can't marry a girl! That's just wrong! I sighed. Remembering that I still haven't told anyone in the Bladebreakers team that I'm engaged. Think of what it would do to mine and Kai's relationship! Okay. So we weren't in one. Yet.

"Ray? Ray have you been listening to a word I said?" Mariah asked, looking annoyed.

"Um.. Yes."

"Repeat the last thing I said."

"Ray? Ray have you been listening to a word I said? See. I was listening."

"Before that." she said scolding me.

"Um..." how annoying you are?

"RAY! That's not funny!" Oops there goes me talking out loud again. Oh well. I didn't really care right now.

"I said.... That we're going to be here for a couple of weeks." Mariah said turning back to her normal happy self. Ugh. How am I supposed to put up with her for that long? I looked over at Kai, he was standing against the wall staring at Mariah. Did I say staring, I meant glaring. Ever since they both met, Kai and Mariah have never gotten along. So they usually just stay away from each other. Lucky Kai. I looked away from Kai, hoping that he would never give me that look. I looked up at the clock.

"Look at that, time for me to make lunch." I pulled my arm out of Mariah's iron grip and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Ooo! Let me help!" Mariah asked.

"NO!" I yelled back.

I opened the fridge and got some supplies from it and shut it again. Only to have almost dropped them. Mariah had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me, again.

"What is your problem Ray Kon?!" You. "Me and Lee came all the way here from China just to see you! And this is what we get?!" No just you. She was yelling really loud. I'm sure everyone in the other room could hear everything she was saying, Greeeeeat. "You're acting like you don't want me around!" What gave it away? "Is this how you're going to treat me after we get married!?" Shit.

I heard someone gasp in the other room. Shit. I heard movement. Shit. Then they were all at the door to the kitchen. Shit.

"You guys are engaged!?" Max yelled.

Shit.

=S

**So I obviously didn't finish all this in the early morning hours. By the time 6am came around I was like, yeah maybe I should go to bed.** **Sooo until next time!**

**Ella**


	3. Someone Kill Me! Please?

**You Like me! You actually like me!! Well you like this story. Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I was kinda scared to put this story up cause I thought people would hate it and then I probably would have given up on writing, and I would have been like: "wow there's 3 years of my life I wont get back." BUT you like it! You made me so happy! I like literally jumped for joy.**

**One thing I need you to know is that, my best friend has to proof read everything I type because my grammar and spelling are shit. So if it takes a little longer for me to update, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Anyways.... ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade if I did Kai and Ray would have fallen in love and had a happily ever after! Sigh, wouldn't that have been nice?**

_**Someone Kill Me! Please!?**_

What do you do when all your close friends (except Mariah) are waiting for an answer from you that you don't want to give? Run away? Yeah I like that idea, maybe if I could just......

"Well Ray?!" Crap, I guess not. Tyson was looking at me with an expression of total shock.

"You didn't tell them?!" Mariah said looking at me. She didn't give me time to answer. Cause she jumped on my arm and was hugging it like if she was to let go she would die. "Yes we are! Isn't it wonderful?!" That's not exactly the word I would use. Horrifying? Yeah that's a good word.

I looked at my team mates. Tyson was smiling and nodding. Dumb ass. Max was looking at me with pity. Someone understands how I feel! Kenny was looking at Mariah with love in his eyes. Kenny if you want her you can have her! I then looked at Kai. Kai was....Oh my gosh. He's glaring at me! No! Please god no! Oh wait. He's not glaring at me but at Mariah's arm wound tightly around mine. Yes! Thank you god! Then Kai looked at me. Shit. Remember when I said I never wanted him to look at me like that? Well guess what?

I felt anger rise in my chest. Great. If I don't say anything Kai will think I want to marry her. No. That can't happen, I need to say something. Now.

"Mariah get off me!" I pulled my arm free.

"Ray? Why did you do that? You are going to have to get used to me touching you." she winked. Eww!! I need not want to think about that!!!

"Ugh! Mariah can't you see!? We can't get married!" my hands were in tight balls at my sides. She makes me so angry!!!

"What!? Why not!?" She was now glaring at me, AGAIN! What's up with woman doing that all the time!?

"Because I don't want to!"

She gasped. "Why the hell not!?"

"Because..."

She advanced towards me."Come on Ray spit it out!"

That's when I snapped. My eyes turned to slits. "Why?! You really want to know why I can't marry and annoying pest like you?! Besides the fact that you annoy the crap out of me!?" I shouted at her.

"WHY?!" she yelled back

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!"

Her eyes grew wide.

"You're gay?"

It wasn't Mariah who had said it. It was Tyson. My eyes returned to normal and I felt all the anger disappear out of my body. I looked at the kitchen entrance wide eyed. Shit. I forgot they were there! Great there Kon! How many other secrets do you want them to know? Oh I know! How about when the time you went to go see Harry Potter And The Half Blood-Prince and cried your eyes out? Yeah that would be an awesome secret to add to the pile!

"You cried your eyes out in Harry Potter?" KILL ME NOW!!!!!!! Please! Someone get a freaking knife and cut my throat! I noticed they were all waiting for me to answer.

"Um..." What do I say?! "yes?" nice one. What are they going to say? Will they hate me forever? Will they think I'm a total freak and tell me they don't want to be friends with me anymore? I looked at them again. What the?

"You guys don't look very surprised!" well except Tyson, who's mouth was practically on the floor. So that's how he can fit so much food in his mouth! Not even Kai looked surprised, wait, where did he go? I swear he was there a second ago! Sigh.

"Well, to tell you the truth it isn't. We all, except Tyson, figured out you were gay a little while after we met you." Hiro explained.

"HOW?! I only figured out I was gay a couple of years ago!" odd. It just occurred to me that, that was right around the same time that I was told I was marrying Mariah. Coincidence? I think not! "And I've none you for longer than that!"

Hiro just shrugged. Kenny had already walked away, so had Max. Tyson however was dumb struck.

"But!.....But!" he stammered, pointing to me and Mariah, who was now crying softly.

"Come on Tyson" Hiro said grabbing his younger brother by the arm and hauling him away. I turned to Mariah.

"Mariah-"

"NO! Just leave me alone Kon! I never want to see you again!" she ran upstairs crying the whole way. YES! FINALLY! To think all I had to do was embarrass myself in front of my friends, if I knew it would had been that easy I would have done it a long time ago!........ Not!

"Don't worry she'll get over it." Lee said coming in the room, getting a drink from the fridge and sitting down at the table.

I sighed and sat across from him. "I really hope not."

"Yeah, you and me both. You have no idea how annoying she was on the plane. _Oh my god! I can't wait to see Ray! What should I wear!? Oh my gosh there's too much to choose from! Lee, what do you think?!_" He mimicked he's sister's voice perfectly.

"Lee please don't do that, it's creepy!"

"Sorry."

"But back to the subject of you being gay." he leaned forward. "You do know you're not the only one in the house that's gay?" my eyes grew wide. Lee laughed. "I guess not."

"Who else is.....?" please let it be Kai! Please please please please please please please please please ple-

"Max and Tyson are definitely gay. Even though I don't think Tyson has realized it yet."

My hopes went up in flames. Flames, reminds me of Kai. I sighed. Why does he have to be so freaking hot?! I don't see how any guy can stay straight in his presence! With his two toned hair colour and his crimson eyes that make me melt like frosty the snow man on a hot summers day, and his muscular body, and his-

"So you love Kai eh?" I looked at him.

"Noooooooooo, why would you think that?"

"You just told me a long paragraph on how hot Kai is."

Great, there goes another secret.

"Care to tell me some more secrets?" Lee said, then took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, when we were young I found a caterpillar and put it in a sandwich you ate."

Lee spit out he's drink everywhere. I fell from my seat laughing.

"RAY KON! YOU LITTLE!" he jumped from his seat and was hovering over me.

"Lee calm down! I was only joking!" I wiped a tear from my eye. Extending my hand.

"You better be!" Lee grabbed my hand and pulled me up, but he put a tad too much strength in the movement, and by a tad I mean WAY too much. I hit the fridge. Ow. My poor nose! Then I noticed I was back on the floor. Ow. My poor butt!

Now it was Lee's turn to fall to the floor laughing.

"That hurt!" I glared at him.

"So?"

I smiled. "I missed you."

He smiled too. "I missed you too man."

"Ray? Lee? We're going out to eat, you guys coming with?" we heard Hiro's voice from the other room.

"Oooo!! Can I drive?!" I asked getting up and running to the front door, where everyone was, except Kai.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

=(

**Okay, if anyone dares to make fun of the fact that Ray cried during the new harry potter, I swear I will kill them. Because I did that. I started to cry BEFORE he died! And yes I read the books. I know I'm sad. My friends made fun of me for a long time cause of that and still do. **

**I finally figured out where I get my ideas from! From work! Well sort of. I think of them while I'm at work being REALLY bored. I swear, I practically wrote the whole ending to this story in my head! Don't worry. It's not done yet!**

**Anyways see yeah next time people, on WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE?, I mean, BE MY RESCUER!**

**Ella**


	4. You Know What? Love Sucks!

**I am soo sorry about the little mistakes there was in my last chapter! It slipped by me and my friend! I finally figured out why I keep staying up till the early hours of the day typing/reading. It's cause I keep on drinking coffee after my shifts are done at work and I usually work late, yes I know I'm not that smart.**

**Wow I just noticed, I update REALLY fast! I think it's cause my chapters are all really short so it doesn't take me long to write them, like I have wrote 3 chapters in like 3 days! At this rate the story will be done in like a week!, oh wait maybe not, I'm going camping this weekend. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! /3**

_**You Know What? Love Sucks**_

_Sigh_

I was now sitting on the window sill in my room, gazing out at the backyard, watching the snow start to fall. It was the middle of December already. Christmas was almost here! (I'm glad I got all my Christmas shopping done early. Unlike Tyson.) I thought back at today's events. I sighed again. Why do I have to be so accident-prone? You do NOT want to know what happen today. Trust me. It's..... oh what the hell. So this is what happened:

**/Lunch Time/**

"Ray get over it."

"No."

"Ray, seriously you're acting like a four year old."

"But I still don't understand why you guys wouldn't let me drive"

"Um, because we value are lives?" We were all sitting around a pretty big table in a Chinese restaurant. Everyone was there except Mariah( thank god ) and Kai. Why couldn't he come?! I love to watch him eat, the way his tongue comes out every so often to lick his lips. I mental sighed.

"I'm not that bad at driving Tyson!" Yes, I'm still mad about the fact that they would not let me drive!

"You drove into a wall! Twice!"

"So?"

"Will you guys just drop it and eat your food!" Hiro said, taking a bit out of an egg roll. Tyson started to devoir everything he could get his hands on. Uh. He's making me sick. I got up to go to the washroom, but I didn't notice the waiter who had been walking behind me when I pushed out my chair. He fell to ground with a 'hmpf".

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry! Let me help you up!" I walked over to grab his hand put my foot got cot on the leg of the table next to him. The table tilted slightly and then all the food that had been on the table came sliding down onto the waiter. Oops.

**/Present Time Which Is About 8pm/**

Like I said, why do I have to be so accident-prone? I'm just glad Kai hadn't been there because that would have been REALLY embarrassing. _Sigh_. I haven't seen him since the incident in the kitchen. I wonder at what point of my story he had walked away?

The snow had started to fall even faster now.

"Come on Tyson! Is that the best you got?!" I looked down to see Lee and Tyson bey battling. I knew Tyson wouldn't be able to resist.

"I'm just getting started! Dragoon attack!"

Max and Mariah were sitting on a rock, both cheering for there team mate to win. Kenny was typing furiously on his laptop. Hilary had already gone home for the night. Our leader was no where to be seen. I think he's mad at me. I tell him a lot of things. Like the Harry Potter crying thing? Yeah he already knew about that. Well, I didn't really TELL him he kinda found out when I tried to sneak back into the house late after the movie with tears still in my eyes. But I hadn't told him that I was gay or the fact that I was supposed to marry Mariah. That is probably going to get cancelled now. (Score!) But I should probably go talk to Kai. But what if he hates me? Oh please, I hope not!

"YES! I WIN! Ray?! Hey Ray!" I looked down at them. By the looks of it, I would say Tyson won. Now he was waving his arms around like an idiot to try and get my attention. "Ray will you make us some of your famous hot chocolate?!"

I opened my window, the cold hair rustling my loose hair. "Only if you guys come inside! You guys are going to freeze your butts off!" they all smiled and ran inside. Except Mariah who glared up at me. I closed the window and jumped down from the sill. I walked to my door, grabbing a pony oh then walked out of the room. I walked down the hall then stopped. I looked at the door I wanted to open so badly. But I was too scared to. Instead I just looked at it and listened.

I could hear a melody playing. Then someone started to sing in Russian. I realized that it was Kai singing. His voice, is beautiful. The song sounds sad, I wonder what he's saying. I put my right hand on the door knob and the left on the door itself.

I want you to know how I feel. I want you to know how much you mean to me. But what would happen if I told you and you didn't feel the same? Would you yell? Would you laugh? Would you never talk to me again?

My heart squeezed. I closed my eyes against the pain.

Please no.

I would die.

I let go of the door and stepped back.

I will stay silent for a while longer.

"RAY! Come on!!! We're cold!!!" I herd Tyson yell from the bottom of the stairs. I turned away from the door and silently walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Jeez Ray took you long enough." Lee said as I reached the kitchen.

I placed a smile on my face. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom." I tied back my hair with the pony oh and started to make the hot chocolate. I inhaled deeply and sighed. I love the smell of chocolate. My fellow team mates, Lee and even Mariah were talking about the battle they had just had. Tyson was gloating, again. Like can his ego get any larger? You know what. It probably could. I listened to them talk about beyblading in silence. It seemed like forever since I had launched Drigger. Maybe I should ask Lee to battle me while he's here. I got some mugs out of the cupboard above the sink and poured the hot chocolate into them.

I didn't noticed till after I was done pouring that I had made one too many. Crap. I put five mugs on a tray and brought them to the table and placed them in front of everyone. I hesitated however from placing one in front of Max. He has so much sugar, I don't know if I should give him anymore. He looked up at me with his blue eyes. He was making the puppy dog face! No come on Kon! You must resist! You can do it! Resist the urge to-

"Fine Max here you go." Damn that kid is good!

"Thank's Ray!" everyone said. Even Mariah who whispered it but I still heard it.

I walked back to my awaiting mug and the extra mug. Great what am I going to do with it?

"Oh, you made one for Kai too?" I looked around at Lee. He winked at me, then took a sip from his mug.

Well I guess I might as well, I don't want to waist it. Then I remembered Kai hadn't eating anything at lunch or supper. I grabbed a plate and placed a tea biscuit on it that I had made yesterday, then put it on the tray. I put mine and Kai's hot chocolate also on the tray than walked upstairs. I stopped in front of he's door again. The music that had been playing before had stopped. I balanced the tray on my left arm and took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

Maybe he's asleep.

Maybe I should just leave.

I was about to turn away when,

"Come in,"

Crap.

I opened the door. Kai was on his bed reading a book. I tried to make out what it said on the cover but it was much too dark to see. How does he read in the dark like this? Okay well, it's not THAT dark but it's dark enough that I wouldn't be able to read.

"Kai? I made hot chocolate and I was wondering if you wanted any. And I brought you a tea biscuit cause I know you didn't eat at lunch or supper." I waited. Maybe he _is_ mad at me. He was still silent. "Kai are you mad at me?!" Shit, I didn't mean for that to slip out!

He finally looked away from his book at look at me. "No."

"I knew it! I'm sorry! If it's about me being gay. I didn't tell you cause I didn't know how!"

"Ray I said-"

"And I was scared if I did tell you and then you would be all freaked out cause maybe you would think I would try and come on to you."

"Ray"

"But if it's about the being engaged to Mariah thing. I didn't tell you cause I was trying to get out it, cause who would want to marry a crazy lunatic like her? And the fact that I'm gay and could never marry a girl."

"RAY!"

"What?"

"I said I wasn't mad."

"You did? I mean you're seriously not mad at me?"

He shook his head and got up and took the tray from my hands. He placed it on his night table and grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate, he handed one to me and took a sip out of the other. He grabbed the plate and sat back on his bed.

I just kind of stood there in shock. He wasn't mad. He wasn't mad! I could jump for joy! But I wont. He would think I'm a total freak then.

"You are a total freak." he patted the bed.

I sat down next to him. "I know you are but what am I." he was about to put the biscuit in his mouth but stopped and raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged "Sorry, couldn't help myself." he bit the biscuit as I took a long sip from my hot chocolate.

"Hey Ray?" I looked up into his crimson eyes. "Thanks." I swear I nearly chocked on my drink.

"What did you say?" I heard wrong, I must have! _The_ Kai Hiwatari thanking someone! No. I must have something in my ears.

"There is nothing in your ears. You heard right." he looked annoyed at my thoughts "Of course I'm annoyed! Can't someone thank someone else without having to explain themselves?!"

"No. I mean yes! But......" I shook my head. "Never mind." I looked down at the plate. "It's gone!"

He shrugged. "I was hungry." What!? Did I hear wrong again?! _The_ Kai Hiwatari-

"Ray quit it with the '_The_ Kai Hiwatari' crap!"

"Okay." I put my mug down on the night table and started to play with my hair, wincing when I got my finger stuck on a knot.

"Turn around."

I looked up at him confused, but listened. I felt him move closer to me. He reached over and started to pat my thigh. First the left than the right. I felt myself blush. HE'S. TOUCHING. ME!!!!! Then he slipped he's hand in my pants pocket. I tensed.

"Kai what are you doing?" I asked worry evident in my voice.

"Calm down." I looked down as he pulled out my hair brush.( I need to keep that with me at all time, my hair is too long to not keep it with me!) He pulled the pony oh out of my hair and began to brush my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed. I love it when people play with my hair. It makes me so calm and content.

"It also makes you purr." he whispered in my ear.

My eyes snapped open as my blush deepened. "Kai I-"

"I knew by the way."

"Knew about what?" Even though I couldn't see him I new he had rolled his eyes.

"About you being gay. That's why I wasn't mad. I knew you would tell me when the time was right."

"_That_ was the right time?"

"Hey, it probably got you out of your marriage with psycho."

I laughed. "Yeah I think it did."I re-closed my eyes. We were both silent after that. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a nice silence. So nice that Kai decided to hum. It was the same song as before. The one that he was singing when I was outside his door.

My purring deepened as I started to fall sleep. I wanted to know what it was about, but I was too tired to ask. Then I heard Kai speak something in Russian, but I couldn't make it out, I was too far gone.

z_z

**Okay for those of you who don't know, a pony oh is just a hair tie. The reason I put this in is cause my friend called it that once and I was like wtf? I just thought it was funny. I'm sooo exited! This is the longest chapter yet! And I think it's soooooo cute! 3** **I had such a hard time naming this chapter! I thought of EVERYTHING! But none of them I liked, so that is what I came up with.**

**Ella**


	5. Like I Said, Water Is EVIL!

**Sorry it's been a couple of days since I wrote anything. I've been having these bad head aches lately. I think there from me not having coffee but it sucks to have to write with them. So hopefully I can get this done tonight and put it up, it all depends on if my head ache get's worse.**

**WARNING!: There are Russian words in this chapter! Please DO NOT go look up what they mean! They will be explained at the end of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I think we ALL know I don't own beyblade.**

_**Like I Said, Water Is EVIL!**_

_I drew a deep breath._

Sigh

_I love the smell of the ocean. I looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The wind blew and rustled my hair._

"_Ray?"_

_I looked back at the person you called my name. _

"_Yes Kai?"_

"_I love you." He smiled._

_I also smiled "I love you too." The boat that we were on, tipped slightly and I lost my balance. Before I came crashing to the floor, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Kai pulled me close to his chest._

"_You should really be more careful kitten, I don't want you to hurt yourself."_

_I heard laughter to my left and saw Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary all smiling and laughing at each other._

_I looked up at my loves crimson eyes. "I'm so happy. Can we stay here forever?" He learned down to whisper something in my ear._

"_Don't you know happy endings only exist in fairytales?" _

_My eyes widened. I felt Kai leave me. I heard screams. I looked back over to where my friends were. But they were no where in sight. I noticed the sky had turned a blood red and the sea was dark as ink.___

"_RAY!" Kai screamed my name. I turned around as the boat began to rock violently. Where did he go?_

"_Kai?"_

"_Ray help me!" There was so much pain in his voice._

"_KAI!" Then the boat tipped over and I was thrown into the water. It was so cold. I opened my eyes in the water. I can't see anything! I swam hoping I was swimming upwards. I gasped for breath when I reached the surface. I looked around. Where is everybody?! _

"_Kai?! Max?! Tyson?! Kenny?! Hilary?! Someone answer me!" I felt tears sting at my eyes. I felt something brush against my arm and I spun around. Clothes? I looked at them closely. They were Tyson's clothes. _

_No._

_I looked around me. I was surrounded by clothing. _

_No._

"_RAY!" _

_Kai was swimming towards me. I looked over his shoulder to see a giant wave._

"_KAI NO!" I started to swim to him. Please no! I can't lose you too! But I wasn't fast enough. I heard Kai's scream as the wave hit him. NO! I looked behind me as a wave came crashing down on me and I was plummeted back into darkness. _

"NOOO!!!!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. I was breathing hard and my hair was a mess all around me. I felt strong hands on my shoulders, I hadn't noticed that someone was in front of me until he spoke.

"Ray what's wrong?" I looked up at the speaker.

"Kai?...... KAI!" I flung myself into his arms and began to sob into his shirt.

"Shh. It was only a dream. Everything is alright."He wrapped one arm around me and the other began to stroke my hair. He pulled me down so we were both laying on his bed. After a little while I was still crying, so Kai began to sing quietly to try and calm me down.

_Молчите моя любовь._

_слушать мои песни,_

_прислушиваться к моему сердцу._

This song, it's the same one as before. I listened as Kai's beautiful voice started to put me to sleep.

Пожалуйста, оставайтесь минуты.

Каждый раз, когда вы гуляете через дверь мое сердце сжимает боль.

Пожалуйста, никогда не оставляет меня.

Будете ли вы когда-нибудь понимаю, как я себя чувствую?

Будете ли вы когда-нибудь вернуть мои чувства?

Будете ли вы когда-нибудь я хотел бы держать вас в моих руках?

What are you saying? I want to know so baddly. But I was too tired to ask. A moment later I fell back asleep.

*

I woke up to a sounds of a shower running. Mmm I could really go for one of those. I opened my eyes and panic shot threw out my body. I'm not in my room. Where am I? I looked around. Relief washed over me. I'm in Kai's room duh. OH MY GOD! I FELL ASLEEP IN KAI'S BED!!! I thought back to the activities of last night. Kai brushing my hair as I started to drift to sleep. Then I remembered the dream. That was bad. Why did I have a dream were everyone died in it? And in water no less! (Another reason to hate it!) I felt myself blush as I though how I cried in Kai's arms. What will he think of me now? I heard the water shut off. What do I do? Should I get up and leave? Or should I pretend to be asleep? The door to the conjoining bathroom opened and I shut my eyes. Well I guess that answers that question.

Kai walked over to his dresser and began to look for something to wear. I opened one eye. I gasped at what I saw. I didn't gasp at the fact that all Kai had on was a towel. I gasped at what was on his back. All over his back were scars. It must be from when he was at the Abby. Damn that place to hell! How Kai ever survived that place I would never know.

I closed my eyes when he dropped the towel. Oh my god! Kai is naked! How I wanted to go over to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him and tell him I love him and feel his....... never mind. After a moment I felt the bed sink slightly. He didn't do anything though, he just sat there. What should I do?! Maybe I should make up now? Oh crap, how does one fake wake up? I turned my head to the right, then shut my eyes tightly before opening them.

"Morning kitty." Kai said. Yes! I did it! And the academy award for best actor goes to!

"Not a kitty" I said as I yawned so it came out kinda funny. Kai chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 10"

"Ugh! It's too early!" I rolled over. I felt Kai's hand lightly shake my shoulder.

"Come on Ray, you have to get up and make breakfast."

"No" I grunted. Why is it that everyone wants to wake me up when I clearly don't want to?

" Remember what happened last time you didn't get up before Tyson?" my eyes shot open.

"I'm awake!" I sat up.

" I see that got you up." he said laughing.

"Yeah well, I don't feel like re-painting the kitchen and buying a new stove again." I shuttered at the memory. "Just let me take a shower and I will be down in a sec." Okay, so it would probably take me longer than just a sec, but hey, can you blame me? Have you seen how long my hair is? Which is probably all in knots because of what happened last night. I tensed and closed my eyes at the memory. I watched as the scenes where re-played.

"_Don't you know happy endings only exist in fairytales?"_

_My eyes widened. I felt Kai leave me. I heard screams. I looked back over to where my friends were. But they were no where to be seen. I noticed the sky had turned a blood red and the sea was dark as ink. _

"_RAY!" Kai screamed my name. I turned around as the boat began to rock violently. Where did he go?_

"_Kai?"_

"_Ray help me!" There was so much pain in his voice._

"Ray are you alright?" I opened my eyes, Kai was watching me with concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied as I got up and walked to the bathroom. I didn't really know if he bought it or not but he didn't say anything so that was a good sign.

Once I had locked the door and got undressed I turned on the shower and stepped under it. I stood there for a long time, letting the hot water run throw my hair. I thought of Tyson and then started to wash my hair. I was in the middle of rinsing out the shampoo when I heard a loud bang come from down stairs fallowed by screaming.

What the?

Oh please god, do not let Tyson have done anything to the kitchen! I heard more screaming and something in Russian. Great, someone pissed Kai off in the morning, now he is going to be in a foul mood all day. I heard more banging. What are they doing?! At this rate they're going to destroy the whole house! I rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of my hair and turned off the shower. I better go check the what they're doing. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around my torso. I walked out of the bathroom.

"RAY!"

I looked over to who called my name and I screamed. The speaker ran to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Ray I'm sooooo happy to see you!" he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "Why did you scream when you saw me?"

"Umm.... I....." I was lost for words.

"Tala leave the poor guy alone." I looked behind Tala and screamed again. I jumped away from him. Bryan was in the door way with a sword in his hands with.... is that blood? I got light headed then everything went black.

x_X

**You guys are SOOO lucky! It only took me a couple of hour to write this, but my head is starting to hurt again, but I was like NO! I have to keep writing! 3**

**I REALLY hope Ray's dream is freaky enough I had such a hard time writing it!**

**Anyways, like my warning at the beginning please don't look up what the Russian words mean. All will be explained!**

**Ella**


	6. I am NOT Cleaning That Up!

**IMPORTANT!: okay in the 4****th**** chapter when Ray is listening at the door. The song that is playing is in Russian. So he can not understand it. The words that he says: "I want you to know how I feel...etc" are his thoughts! It's not the song. The song that Kai sings there is the one in Russian in the previous chapter! I REALLY hope people didn't think that those were the lyrics to the song! I'm sorry if you did!**

**I re-read my story and I was like shit. In the first chapter I mention how they have a big fridge because they lived with Tyson and Daichi. Yeah, I kinda forgot about that and I didn't write anything for Daichi. Oops. Sorry! I just don't like Daichi! He is sooo annoying in the anime! So let's just forget about him kay? Lmao I was watching an episode in the first season and Kai said something really weird and I was like, wow he would NEVER say that. I laughed. Anyways....**

**Disclaimed: I do not own Beyblade, just this big head ache that is getting worse by the minute.**

_**I Am NOT Cleaning That Up!**_

"Ray?" I felt someone lightly shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. Ugh! Again with people trying to get me up! Why wont you let me sleep?!

"Guys, I'm worried, he's still not waking up." I heard Mariah's voice.

"I know how to get him up." I know that voice. But who is it? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I heard a loud noise and felt air fly by my face. My eyes flew open and I sat up.

"Wha? Oww!" My head! I grabbed onto my throbbing head and looked around. I was no longer in Kai's room but in the living room, how did I get here? Everyone was watching me, except Kai. Where is he?

"Finally you're awake!" I looked over at the person who spoke and screamed. "Why do you keep doing that?!" Tala was leaning over me with a scowl on his face.

"S-sorry. You, I what are you doing here?" I said bluntly.

"Well that's not very polite now is it?" I looked over, I was about to scream again but Tala put his over my mouth. Bryan was standing at the door way to the living room with a gun in his hand, by the smoke coming from the end of it, I could tell it had just been fired...... HE FIRED A FREAKING GUN AT MY HEAD!? Now do you understand why I have been screaming every time I set my eyes on them? THEY ARE INSANE!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, but it came out muffled.

"What?" Everyone asked simultaneously. I slapped at the hand over my mouth and tried again.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"That's a good question, what ARE you guys doing here?" Hilary asked.

Tala put his hands on his hips and made a pouting face. " Didn't the fat tub of lard tell you?"

"HEY!" Tyson shot to his feet and walked over to Tala fists raised. Tala just stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't even think about it tubby." Tyson looked over at Bryan who had his gun aimed right at his head. Tyson's face paled.

"As much as I would love to see Tyson get hurt, I don't really want Ray to faint again. He hit his head pretty hard last time and it wouldn't be good for him to hit it again." I looked over at the doorway to the living room. KAI! He cares! He really cares! He walked over to me and held out both of his hands. In one there was a couple of pills and in the other a glass of water.

"What are those for?" I asked, but before he could respond, a throb of pain in my temple answered for him. "Ow! Never mind." I took the pills from his hands and put them in my mouth, then took a long sip of water. "Thanks" he nodded then sat next to me on the couch.

"Well. I guess I will just have to tell you the big surprise, seeing as the bottomless pit forgot." Tyson didn't say anything to the comment he just silently glared. "There's going to be a Christmas party!" no one said anything.

"A what?" Max was the first one to speak.

Tala looked annoyed. "Mr. Dickinson called us and told us that a big Christmas party was to be held, and all the participants in previous beyblade tournaments were invited to come!" Oh.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here. Like here meaning in this house." I said.

"Well, I had some business to take care of here." he winked at me. What the hell did that mean?

"Does that mean the other team members from the Demolition boys are here too?" asked Kenny nervously hiding behind his laptop. Nice! I need to get me one of those! Hopefully they make them bullet proof.

"No. Ian and Spencer had to stay in Russia. They both have very bad colds at the moment. Neither of them can even get out of bed." I noticed from the corner of my eye that Kai looked slightly disappointed in the news. Well, they are his good friends, even if they are lunatics.

"Ray did you say something?" asked Bryan. I paled.

"No." I REALLY have to stop saying my thoughts out loud. Especially when Bryan is around, that simple action could get me killed!

"Good." I looked closely at the Lavender haired blader. He noticed and I quickly turned my gaze to the ground, where lay a knife. My eyes grew wide at the memory.

"Bryan, why did you have that knife in your hands with blood on it, when you came to see me?" thankfully the blood had been cleaned off.

"Wha? Oh!" he chuckled softly. His laugh is so creepy! "That wasn't blood, it was ketchup."

"Oh." I nodded my head in comprehension, okay makes sense right? then stopped. "Why the hell was there ketchup on your knife!?" Everyone looked away in different directions. Kenny, Hilary and Mariah ran out of the room.

"Well, you see....." Tyson began.

"Tyson freaked out when we got here and threw all of the fridges content at me. And me not wanting to get hit got out my knife and blocked everything before it hit me." Bryan said with a mater of fact tone.

Eh?

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Where I almost tripped over a chair, luckily half the table was next to me so I caught myself. HALF THE TABLE?! WHAT THE HELL!?

I fell to my knees at what lay before me."MY KITCHEN!!! MY POOR POOR KITCHEN!" I shouted. ( well, it wasn't really MY kitchen, but I was the only one who could cook in it so I call it my kitchen.) The table was in half, so were a couple chairs, the fridge lay open with a big gash on the front and everything that was inside it on the floor, the wall and even the ceiling. There was a chunk of the wall missing. The light was broken and sparking. The sink was cut up into pieces and there was water shoot from the pipe.

I got up and turned back to the people in the living room. "Why?" I whispered in a pained voice.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Blame Tyson for throwing the shit at me." Bryan said, standing next to Tala.

"WHAT?! You were the one that was threatening to kill me!" Tyson said defensively.

"That's because you were going to hurt Tala." he put a protective arm around his boyfriend. Tala just smiled and hugged him.

"He called me stupid!"

"YOU ARE STUPID" everyone shouted at him. He crossed his arms around his chest and sulked out of the room. Max fallowed him. Kai walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ray? Are you alright?" he asked.

"My kitchen. It's ruined." I whispered.

"Ray, I'm sure Bryan will pay to have it repaired."

"Like hell I will!" Bryan said glaring at Kai. Kai just glared back at him. I could practically feel the hate running off both of them.

Finally Bryan gave in. "Ugh! Fine!" he stormed out of the room. Kai smiled slightly and walked away after him. So there was only me, Tala and Lee left in the room. I went over and sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. Ugh! My head still hurts! Tala came and sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Tala, how the hell do you put up with him?"

He laughed softly. "Ray, he doesn't act that way with me! Only to everyone else." Oh. "So has there been any progress with you and Kai?"

" Well, last night I fell asleep in his bed and- WAIT! How the hell do you know that I like Kai!?" I looked up at him smirking at me. I glared over at Lee.

"Coming Mariah!" he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room.

"LEE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I was about to run after him when Tala grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down.

"Ray calm down! He just told me so I could help you to get Kai to notice you in 'That way'." shit. is this the 'business' he was talking about earlier?

"Yup!" he said happily, then gave me an evil grin.

..........

SAVE ME!

='S!

**Hi!**

***Dodges pan that was thrown***

**HEY! Not nice Kinomiya! **

**FORGIVE ME! I haven't updated in a while!** **I dunno why but like I just couldn't write! I opened it like a MILLION times but I never wrote anything!** **So tonight I was like okay! Got to write! And I finished it! YAY! TALA AND BRYAN ARE HERE! HEHE I really hope you guys read the top part. Sorry about that Daichi thing.** **I hope you guys haven't lost interest in the story! Don't worry I think the next chapter or the one after that will be more exiting, I promise! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And to those who read and didn't review, you know it's a sin to read and not review?! **

**Ella  
**


	7. SAME ME! ANYBODY? No? Crap

**Yeah, so this week hasn't been good, my fish tank got a virus in it and all my beautiful fish died in it, well all of them except the important ones like my ell and my cat fish, so that's good. But I bought medication for them and THEY ARE GOING TO LIVE! YES! But then my wallet got stolen, so that made my week even worse! Now I have to buy another drivers license and a new wallet! I'm glad there was only 10$ in there. =( and when I went to go get another debit card, I got stuck in the rain with my bike and my little brother ( that was actually kinda funny, he was swearing like mad xD) I really hope my week doesn't get any worse!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances own beyblade or any of the characters.**

_**SAVE ME! ANYBODY? No? Crap.**_

"Tala why are you looking at me like that?" I asked getting up and backing up slowly while he advanced towards me at the same pace. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Why, what are you talking about Ray?" he asked slyly. I backed up some more and hit the wall. CRAP!

"OH MY GOD TALA! LOOK OVER THERE!" I shouted, pointing behind his head.

"WHA?!" he spun around and looked where I had pointed. And I took my chance and ran away. "RAY KON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" he yelled after me.

"NEVER!" I ran up the stairs, I was almost at the top when I slipped.

Damn.

I fell all the way to the bottom and landed on my butt. Damn that hurt! I sat there and rubbed my behind. I heard laughing and I looked over to see who it was.

"You know I'm glad you're accident-prone. It makes it a lot easier to catch you." I looked up at Tala.

"Hehe, yeah about that....TAKE THAT!" I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach and ran upstairs and jumped into the first room I saw.

"Ray? What the hell are you doing?" Kai was on the bed reading a book, well he WAS reading the book, now he is just looking at me confused.

"RAY! YOU BASTARD!"

My eyes grew wide and my face went pale. I jumped on Kai's bed and grabbed onto him. "HIDE ME!!!"

Kai sighed, and put down his book and ran to his closet and opened it. I just looked at it.

"Kai this is no time to show me your wardrobe! I need to hide!"

"Ray, just get in the fucking closet!"

Oh.

I ran in it and hid behind some of his clothes. I heard the door to the closet close and Kai walk back to his bed. Then the door to his room banged open. Shit.

"Where is he?" Tala asked calmly, but there was anger behind it.

"Who?" Kai asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Sheesh Tala you don't have to scream! I have no idea where Ray went. Why are you trying to find him anyways?"

"That little bastard kicked me! Hard too! Fuck. I didn't think he had that much strength in his legs." I smiled, well...

"You can't under estimate him, he's stronger than he looks." Yes! Kai thinks I'm strong. Wait. Does that mean he thinks I look wimpy? Nooooo! It was silent in the room then I heard someone walk over to the door and open it. Shit

"KAI! You liar!" Tala grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet and onto the floor.

"How did you know I was there!?" I asked.

"I heard you talking!" DAMMIT! Tala stood over me with a scowl on his face.

"Eep!" I jumped on the bed then hid behind Kai. "SAVE ME!"

Kai sighed and looked up at Tala. "Just leave him alone."

Tala put his hands on his hips. "But Kai he-" Kai silenced him with a glare. "UGH! Fine!" he stormed to the door, before he left he said, "I know where you sleep at night Kon. So watch yourself." then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Great now he's going to kill me in my sleep!" I turned to Kai, who was looking at me. "Thanks, I owe you one!" I smiled.

He smiled too.

"You wanna know how you can repay me?" I nodded. " bey battle me."

My smile dropped from my face. "But it's cold outside! And you know you will win!"

"Fine," he got up and opened the door. "Tala! Ray-"

"NOOOO!!!!" I screamed then tackled him to the ground. "OKAY! I WILL DO IT!"

Kai smiled and got up. "Good, now lets go." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up then pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

I am so dead

*

"NOOO!!! DRIGGER! YOU WERE SO YOUNG! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU?!" I screamed, falling into the cold snow.

"Ray what the fuck are you talking about?! Drigger is fine!" I looked down in the dish. Hey he's right! And he's still spinning! YES!

I got up. And made a dramatic pose (why do people do that when they are battling? Like we don't care what the blader looks like, all we want to know is who won!) "OKAY DRIGGER ATTACK!!!" Drigger spun full speed to Dranzer. Yes! Maybe I can do this, yeah! I can do this! I can win! I can-

Dranzer dodge my blade then counter attacked, sending Drigger flying threw the air. It landed next to me in the snow.

I fell to my knees again. "NOOO!!!!! DRIGGER!!! YOU WERE SO YOUNG! WHY DID-"

"RAY QUIT WITH THE DRAMATICS!" Kai yelled at me from the other side of the dish.

I made a pouting face at him. "Your no fun." I grabbed my blade and put it in my pocket and stood up. " I told you, you would win! Why did you have to prove it?"

"Because it's so much fun watching you loose." he smirked as we walked back into the house.

"That my friend is not nice!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's better than me giving you up to Tala."

"True." we walked into the living room where everyone was. Bryan sat on the couch with the remote in his hands flipping threw the channels Tala sleeping on his lap, while everyone sat around him talking.

"Oh my gosh! That would look adorable on you!" I heard Mariah say to Hilary. Hilary smiled and nodded her head.

Lee, Tyson, Max and Kenny were talking about beyblades. Kai sat down on the couch besides Bryan and I sat next to Kai. We hadn't been there for more than 5 minutes when we heard the back door open from the kitchen.

"Hey guys I'm home. How, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN!" Hiro yelled. We all went pale. Shit I forgot about him. Hiro stormed into the living room and glared at all of us. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!"

"Calm down, I'm having it repaired. There coming tomorrow morning." Bryan said, still flipping threw the channels. Surprisingly Tala hadn't woken yup from the yelling. Wow that guy could probably sleep threw anything.

Hiro looked at Bryan his mouth opening and closing. Finally he just turned away and stomped up the stairs. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Um Bryan?" Hilary started.

"Hn" was his response.

"When is the Christmas party that Tala was talking about?"

He thought for a moment. "Tomorrow night." I fell off the couch and landed on my butt. AGAIN!

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, except Tala, wow, if there is a trick to sleeping threw anything he has GOT to teach me it!

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this before?!" Hilary demands.

Bryan shrugged, "slipped my mind." I stood up and rubbed my behind. Great, I'm going to have a bruise!

"Slipped your mind? Ugh! You're in possible! You realise this leaves us almost NO time to go shopping?!" Mariah snapped at him. Bryan glared at her.

Tala's head snapped up. "Did someone say shopping?" everyone in the room stared at him. What the hell!? He can sleep threw everyone yelling around him but he wakes up from the word 'shopping?' maybe I don't want to know this guys trick. He jumped off of Bryan's lap and looked at us impatiently. "Well?! Are we going or not?"

Mariah and Hilary jump up from where they were sitting and runs over to Tala. What the? I thought they were scared of him! Ugh this is too confusing, it's giving me a head ache. I think I'm going to go take a nap. I stand up and leave the room.

"Ray?" I look around at Tala coming threw the doorway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the living room. "Where do you think you are going? You are coming with us!"

"What?! Why do I have to go with you!?" I try to pull my hand out of Tala's grasp. *Pull! Tug! Pull! Scratch! Pull! Bite! Pull!* NOTHING IS WORKING!

"Because we have to get you a new outfit!" Tala said excitedly. A little too excitedly for my liking!

"What's wrong with the outfits I have!?" I look over at the people in the living room for help. Everyone is staring at us, and doing nothing! Thanks guys! You are the best of friends, you know that? You really are!

Tala smiles evilly. NOT AGAIN! He doesn't say anything, he just pulls me out of the house and into the car. Mariah and Hilary jump into the back seat. Great, this is going to be JUST great!

=(

**I wanted this chapter to be a little longer, but if I did that it would be like two chapters together, so I was like screw it I'm going to put it in two. So if this chapter seems a little pointless than that's why.**

**The next chapter is going to be good! It's when the REAL drama begins! Hehe I can't wait to write it! I hope I get it done fast for you guys! Don't give up on this story yet!**

**Ella**


	8. Finding Things Out,

**Okay I know it's been a long time since I posted anything, but school just started (ugh) and I wanted to make the best of my last week of summer vacation. I MISS IT SO MUCH! So that being said, it will probably take me a little longer than usual for me to write new chapters, cause I actually have to try in this year. Sooo I'M SORRY! Another reason wasn't writing was cause I kinda got writers block, IT SUCKS SOOOO MUCH!, Sooo i'm going to try and start this but, I have no idea what will exactly happen. **

_**/.../**_ **when you see this, it means the point of view has changed. **

_**Finding Things Out.**_

_**When I Really Wish I hadn't **_

"Come on Ray, just let me see." Tala said from outside the door.

"No!" I crossed my arms.

"You have to come out of there eventually!"

"NO! Leave me alone!" if you only new.

"Fine, if you dont come out then I'm going to tell Kai about that dream you had of him then woke up and started to-"

"FINE!" I unlocked the door and stepped out of the changing room. "Why the hell did I tell you about that dream anyways?" I looked at Tala with my hands on my hips.

"You didn't. I'm just a good guesser." he winked at me then looked down at my body and smiled. "You look so cute!!"

" YOU GUESSED!? And what the hell are you talking about?" I looked down at my body. I was wearing a white dress with a silver sparkle overlay, it had a V shaped neck line with a silver bow right below the bust that was off to the side. The dress hung right above my knees. " I look like a freaking girl! Why did you make me put this on?!"

"Because you look adorable in it!" he grabbed my hand and spun me around to get a better look at the dress. " I knew white would look good one you."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I just take this thing off now?"

He nodded his head. FINALLY! I dashed back in the dressing room and started to take off the dress when something caught my eye, it was the price tag. Come to think of it I hadn't even looked at it yet. I pulled it close to my face.

"WHAT!? TALA! This dress is 300 dollars!" Is he crazy?! Never mind I know the answer to that. What? You want to know HOW I know this? All I'm going to say is this: he's making me (a boy) try on different kinds of dress' (which are for girls). I hope now you will believe me when I say: HE'S CRAZY!

"Don't worry Ray, I wasn't going to make you buy it! I'm not that mean!"

I got out and threw the dress on the rack. "Good cause-"

"I'm buying it!"

"WHAT!? WHY?!"

"Because you obviously cant pay for it!" he said in a tone that said 'DUH!'

I looked at him square in the eye, "You DO remember I'm a guy right?" Because I clearly don't know if HE knows!

He rolled his eyes as he said, "No, I forgot."

"Than WHY do you insist on buying me a dress!" I hadn't realized that we were walking now, we were almost to the cashier. NO! I need a way out of this! What if I tore up the dress? Yeah, that would work.

"I already told you! It looks adorable on you! And Kai will die when he sees you!" I looked down at my hands. WHERE IS THE DRESS!? Did I leave it in the dressing room?! I stopped and looked behind me. Then I heard it.

"Cash or credit?" I looked back at the cashier. NO!!! I dived. But I was too late, she was already bagging it. She gave me a funny look. "Hey, don't I know you?" she looked at me closer. "Your Ray Kon from the Bladebreakers!" She pointed to Tala. "And your Tala Ivanov! From the Demolition Boys! Oh my gosh! Can I have your autographs?! Please?! I love you both!" she handed me a pen and a piece of paper, I signed it and passed it to Tala, he did the same then handed it back to her. She was absolutely glowing. Then she handed me the bag with a big smile on her face, then she frowned. "Why are you buying a dress?" her face light up again. "Oh my gosh! Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"Well, Ray-" Tala started

I decided this was the time to leave. "Thanks! Bye!" I grabbed Tala's arm and pulled him away. I heard the cashier yell something after us, but I didn't hear it. I was still holding onto Tala's arm as we got into the parking lot.

"Ray! What's the rush?! Calm down! And let go of my arm!" I did as he asked and then stoped, I looked around.

"Where the hell is the car?" Tala looked around. We walked a little further up.

"I was sure I parked it right here!"

"Do you have your cell?" I asked.

"Yeah, but its off." he took it out of his pocket and turned it on. I walked up close to him and looked over his shoulder, well not really cause I'm shorter than him, but you know what I mean. It said, "one new message." he opened it and it read, "hey Tala, its Hilary, we took the car cause you guys were taking too long, oh by the way you, shouldn't leave your keys in the car. Love ya!"

I looked up and glared at him. "You left your keys in the car? WHY!?"

"Because I have a bad tendency to forget them in stores, so I just leave them in the car." he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Aren't you afraid that someone will, oh I don't know STEAL IT?!" This guy isn't just crazy, he's dumb too.

"I am NOT dumb!"

"But your crazy?" I lifted an eyebrow. I think I would be more offended if someone called me crazy, because if someone called me dumb, they probably, well, never mind.

He thought for a moment than smiled and nodded his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Now how are we supposed to get home?" I asked the obvious question.

He waved the phone in my face. "I'm going to call someone to pick us up? Duh. And you call me dumb." I decided not to respond to that. He punched in a number than waited.

"Hey, the girly girl and the pink hoe tock my car," pause. "No! I did not! You think I would just leave them in there?" pause. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" I raised my eyebrow at him again. He turned away from me. "I don't know! Maybe they hot wired it!" yeah like they would be able to hot wire a car! Hell, I can't even hot wire a car! "Will you just come down here a pick us up?" pause. "Thank you. Bye." he snapped his phone shut.

"Come on, we should go sit on that bench over there. He said he might take a while." we walked back to the mall and sat on one of the many dark green benches that were bolted to the ground against the wall. It was silent for a little while. Tala was watching the snow fall, he rapped his arms around his waist as the winter wind blew. I looked down at my feet as a swung the bag containing the dress. My mind started to wonder, and for some reason I asked Tala something I didn't think I really wanted to know the answer to.

"Tala, is Kai even gay?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." he was still gazing at the sky.

"Than how do you know he would even think twice about me in this dress?"

He looked a me then. "Because he acts differently with you. He actually seems to care about you, unlike what he does with Tyson and Max."

I laughed at that and remembered what Kai did to Tyson and Max when they stole Kai's beyblade, (why they did that I have no idea), lets just say they have a new fear of heights and seagulls.

Tala turned back to the clouds and it was silent again. Hm I wonder who he called anyways, I was just about to ask when he started to talk.

"Do you want to know how me and Bryan started going out?"

Not really. "Sure."

"Well, it all started about a year ago,"

_**/FLASHBACK!/**_

_**/.../**_

I was sitting in the dinning room drinking some coffee, reading my favourite book, love never dies unless you kill it, when I heard the front door slam.

"TALA IVANOV!"

I didn't call back though. The foot steps echoed down the hallway, until they stoped. Bryan stood in the door frame to the kitchen with his hands in tight balls at his sides.

"Hey Bry, what's up?" I said. He walked over to the table and turned it over, taking my coffee with it. "Hey! I was still drinking that!" I stood and glared at him. "What's your problem?!"

"Don't act all innocent!"

I blinked.

"Seriously, I have no idea what your all mad about!"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me against the wall of the kitchen and pinned me there. I don't think I have ever seen him this mad before. Shit, what did I do?

"You told that reporter that I'm gay!" his face was inches away from mine, I felt his hot breath on my face. If only I could just, no Tala not now.

"That's what your mad about? Seriously?" I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Yes that's what I'm mad about! What the hell got into your head for you to think that I'm gay!?"

I didn't respond right away. "So your not gay?"

"NO!"

I swallowed. My heart deflated.

"Oh."

"Why the hell would you do such a thing Tala?" He still had me pinned to the wall, his strong hands pressing me back. I looked at his face, he was so close, yet so far, well maybe not? My heart swelled back up and at that moment I made my decision. I grabbed Bryan's face with my hands and pulled it to mine, locking are lips together. I felt the grip of his hands loosen slightly from my surprise, but I didn't stop, I needed him to know how much he means to me. I then received a little surprise of my own, Bryan let go of my shoulders and grabbed my waist pressing close against his body, as I intertwined my hands in his hair. He's lips parted slightly as his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of course I opened my mouth and let him rom inside. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I've been waiting for forever to do that." he said.

I raised my eye brow at him. "I thought you said you weren't gay?"

"I'm not." he smiled. "I'm bi"

I smiled back and he pushed his lips against mine once more.

_**/END OF FLASHBACK!/**_

_**/.../- back to Ray's point of view.**_

"And that's how it happened."

"You kissed him, and you didn't even know if he was gay or not?"

"Yup."

"Than why did you tell the reporter he was gay?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was drunk that day and when I'm drunk, I tend to say things that aren't necessarily true. Well, in that case it was true, but I didn't know that at the time." I laughed, then sighed. Why couldn't I be like Tala? Why couldn't I just go up to Kai and tell him how I feel? Ugh, I'm such a coward. I heard a soft honk and I looked to my right.

"Ah. Finally he's here." we both got up and made are way over to the car. Tala opened the back door and I opened the passenger door and sat down.

"So what did you guys buy?" I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Kai!"

"Who did you expect? Santa?" he started up the car.

"N-no, I just," why the hell had Tala called him? I would have expected him to have called Bryan! "Never mind."

"Are you going to answer my question or what?" Kai asked as we drove off.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "What did you guys buy!?"

"Oh nothing special." Tala answered from the back seat. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

***

_**/.../**_

I wonder where Ray ran off to? I walked into the kitchen, hoping he would be in there, but of course he wasn't. Where is that kid when I need him?!

"Hey Max, where's Ray?" I asked

Max looked up from the game of monopoly him and Tyson were playing in surprise.

"Sheesh Kai, I didn't even hear you come in! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Uh-hun, so have you seen him or not?"

" I think I saw him and Lee go up stairs a couple of minutes ago, so go try his room." I had already started for the stairs before he had finished his sentence. I don't like that kid. ( kid meaning Lee.) Nope not one bit! Why? I don't know why! Can't I just hate someone without a reason?!

As I made my way to Ray's room, I heard voices coming from it. I stoped and listened.

"You want me to what?!" Ray asked.

"Me and Mariah want you to go back home with us." Lee said.

"But why?! This is my home now!"

"Do you really feel that way? I thought the only reason why you stayed here so long was to get away from my sister."

It was silent for a moment then,

"Yeah"

That's why he stayed? That's it!? That's the only reason!? I backed away from his room, making sure not to make a sound. When I was far enough away, I turned and walked into my room and slammed the door. Whatever. I don't care.

***

'**GASP!' what?! Why did he say that?! **

**I know that's what your asking yourself! But I'm not telling! He he he :P I'm so mean! **

**Again, I'm really sorry about the fact that I'm not going to be posting as fast as usual. Damn school! Oh my gosh! I had the scare of my life tonight! I was babysitting my cousins and I had brought over my laptop so I could type. I told them they could use it if they were careful. Well, guess what happened? One of them spilled pop ALL over the keyboard! I freaked out! Like I was crying, I thought it was dead. All I could think about was how all my saved stories were now gone! But luckily when I cleaned up the pop, it still worked! I was sooooo relieved! Love you guys!**

**Ella**


	9. When Did My Life Get So Freaking Comp

**Lmao, funny story, so the other day, I had a history test. And like any other good student I wrote it. But then I got to a question I didn't really know the answer to, so I started to think. About what you ask? This story, and I got a REALLY cute idea for this chapter, so I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write it down, cause I would TOTALLY forget. When I looked back at the clock, I noticed I only had 10 minutes to write 4 long questions! Yes I know, I'm not that smart. =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade x2 (I forgot to put it in the last chapter, so it's for both)**

_**When did my life get so**_

_**Freaking complicated?!**_

I shivered and wrapped my covers around my body tighter; I even pulled them up over my head. When the cold got unbearable I poked my head out of the covers to look at what was causing it. I scanned my room and noticed the source of the coldness. My window was opened! Who the hell would be dumb enough to leave a window open in the middle of winter! I thought for a moment to try and figure out how someone got into my room! Then I remembered. Oh. No one HAD gotten in my room last night, I opened it. Hehe oops. I sat up and glared at the window. Why did I even open it in the first place!? I thought back to last night. I crossed my arms as I remembered the events of last night.

"Dammit" I whispered.

_**/FLASHBACK!/**_

"1,2,3,4,5 NO!" I slammed my head on the table in defeat. Ow! Not one of my better ideas.

"YES! You landed on board walk! Now let's see how much you owe me." I looked up at Max as I rubbed my forehead; he grabbed the little white card and started to calculate. It didn't take him very long. "You owe me 2000 DOLLARS!"

I looked down at my pile of money. "But, I only have 100 dollars left!"

"Too bad." Max said and grabbed my last bill. Jeez! He acts all innocent then BAM! He takes you for all that your worth!

"NO! I'm poor! Oh whoa is me!" I slammed my head on the table once again. OW! STILL not the best idea!

"It's okay Ray! You're not poor!" Tyson put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not!?" I looked down at the table, nope no money there, I looked under the table, nope STILL no money!

"Nope! You're broke!" I fell from my chair and landed on my face.

"THANKS A LOT TYSON!" I got up and rubbed at my face. I winced. Great now there's going to be a bruise! I sat back on my chair in defeat. I always loose at board games! It's not fair. I think I'm cursed! Ugh.

I looked around me.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Um. Just a quick question. WHY ARE WE PLAYING MONOPOLY IN THE KITCHEN WHEN IT'S DESTROYED?!"

Tyson shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "This is my favourite room in the house! And besides, I was too lazy to move, so Max volunteered to tape up the table and chairs! Hang on; did you JUST realize that we were playing in the kitchen?"

I decided to ignore the question and walk around the mess to the window which was hanging over the leaking sink. I looked out of it to see Tala and Bryan lying in the snow. Bryan had one arm around Tala while Tala had hid head on Bryan's shoulder. AWWWW! Don't they look adorable?! But aren't they COLD?! Well, they do come from Russia. But still! Oh my god! I have GOT to stop talking to myself! Some people might think I'm crazy!

"You are crazy Ray." Max said, in a matter oh fact tone. I glared at him. Why you little money grabbing good for nothing! I turned my attention back to the love birds outside.

Bryan whispered something in Tala's ear, which made him smile and kiss Bryan's cheek. Tala was about to pull away, but Bryan wasn't going to have any of that, he brought them both to a sitting position and kissed him on the lips. Tala deepened the kiss by rapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's waist. Umm, maybe I should look away now. I was about to turn away when they shifted so Tala was now on Bryan's lap and he looked right at me! I blushed when Tala winked at me.

EEK! I scrambled to get away from the window, but by doing so I tripped over one of the many things on the floor and fell. OW! FOR GOD FREAKING SAKES! That's twice in like less than 5 minutes that I fall! Like, HONESTLY! I'm a freaking nejo-jin! I'm supposed to have cat like reflexes! Not fall on my arse every other step! I'm demanding a refund! I SWEAR TO-

"Ray? What the hell are you doing on the floor?" I looked up at who disturbed my ranting.

"How dare you interrupt me!" I scowled at Lee.

He gave me a confused look. "But you weren't even talking?"

Hmm, he's right; I was talking to myself again. Now, how do I make it so I don't look like a complete idiot? "I know you are but what am I!?!" I'm. An. Idiot.

"Whatever you say Ray." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. That's why I like Lee, he accepts me no matter what I do, or say. I looked down at my body. OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'M COVERED IN A WHITE SUBSTANCE! (No, not that substance! DIRTY MINDS!) I sniffed. EW! It's mayonnaise! I looked up at Lee with a disgusted face. He laughed at me. Did I say I liked Lee? I TAKE IT BACK! I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room to change. Lee Fallowed.

"Hey Ray, Can I ask you a question?" he asked, leaning against my bedroom wall.

"Besides the one you just asked? Sure." I walked in my closet (hehe!) and took off my shirt then looked back at Lee to make sure he couldn't see me.

"Ha ha funny." I couldn't see him but I knew he rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath, "Me and Mariah want you to go back home with us."

He wants me to what!? Wait. Maybe I heard wrong, I WAS pulling a shirt over my head when he asked the question.

"You want me to what?!" I asked.

"Me and Mariah want you to come back home with us." damn I heard right. I pulled on some pants and stepped out of the closet.

"But why?! This is my home now!"

"Do you really feel that way?"

What does he mean do I really feel that way! This is where I eat, sleep, and beyblade, I do believe this is my home. "Yeah" I said.

Lee shook his head in discussed. "Man! If you hated her that much why didn't you just say so?! We would have gotten you out of that marriage a long time ago!"

I looked at him confused. I heard a door slam. Holy shit! It like rocked the whole house! It was probably Tyson, Max probably won the game of monopoly and now he's ticked. Anyways, "Lee what the hell are you talking about?!"

Lee looked annoyed. "You didn't hear the second part of the question did you?"

I lifted my eyebrow. "There was a second part to the question? I thought the question stopped at, 'do you really feel that way?' So I answered, 'yeah', meaning I do feel that way!"

Lee slapped his forehead. "No, the question didn't stop there, after that I said, 'I thought the only reason why you stayed here so long was to get away from my sister?'"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Why the hell would you think that!?"

"Umm, because you always used to scream when you saw her? And you would hide for hours just so she couldn't find you?"

"Well, yeah! Your sister is a lunatic! But that's not the reason why I left. I wanted to learn more about the art of beyblading!"

"Okay! You've done that! You won a freaking beyblade championship for god's sake! More than one I might add! So why wont you come home now?!"

I looked away from him and blushed. " I-I can't leave c-cause," I looked up at him. "I'm in love with Kai."

He sighed and stepped away from the wall; he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Does he even love you back? Ray you might just be wasting your time!"

"I don't know! But I can't leave until I'm certain."

"Will you promise me something then? If he doesn't love you, will you come back to the village?"

I thought for a second. If Kai didn't love me, than what was the point in staying? Sure, I would miss Max and Tyson, but would I be able to live in the same house with the person who turned me down? No. I don't think I could.

"I promise, I will leave with you, if Kai says he doesn't love me."

Lee smiled. "Thanks." he said as he walked out of my room, closing the door as he left. I walked over to my window and sat on its sill. I opened it. I closed by eyes and let the cool winter air surround my body. Ugh! Why did Lee have to say that! Does Kai really love me? UGH I DON'T KNOW! I don't want to think about that right now, but, I don't really want to go back to the village!

I sat there, for hours, just thinking and watching the snow fall, I don't even remember climbing into my bed.

_**/END OF FLASHBACK!/**_

Oh yeah. Now I remember. Ugh! Damn Lee! No! No! I am NOT going to think about it! I spend hours thinking about it last night! And I won't any longer!

I wonder if Kai feels the same way. UGH! I'm hopeless! I jumped out of my bed and shut the window. I looked at the time and sighed. It was only 8. Everyone is probably still asleep. I might as well go downstairs and make breakfast. I opened my door and peeked out. Nope. Silent. I tipped toed down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bryan sat drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning" I said opening the fridge door.

"Hn" was his only reply. Oh well. I grabbed the orange juice and shut the fridge. I looked around the room. Hmmm. The kitchen looks nice. I wonder why?

"You forgot didn't you?" Bryan looked up at me.

I looked at him confused. "Forgot about what?" Seriously! What IS he talking about! He's just staring at me! Then it hit me and I dropped the orange juice. "OH MY GOSH! How is the kitchen fixed!?"

Bryan shook his head and picked up his coffee. "I told you I was going to get it fixed."

"Yeah but! I didn't expect it to be fixed this fast! It's only been like a day!"

Bryan just shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading. Should I ask? No. I don't think so. I looked down at the orange juice. YES! It landed up right! Wow. The orange juice has better reflexives than I do! You know what that's just sad! I sighed and picked up the juice and placed it on the counter and poured myself a glass. I took a deep breath and started to make breakfast. I'm not going to explain the whole process to you because it would take too long and it would be boring. So let's just skip to me pouring the last of the pancake mix into a pan. No one had woken up yet, it was still me and Bryan in the kitchen. Bryan got up to re-fill his coffee for the third time. He looked at the pot, it was almost empty. So he made some more. Jeeze that guy drinks a lot of coffee! Maybe that could be a contribution to his craziness!

"Ray?" I looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"If you call me crazy one more time, I swear, you won't wake up in the morning." He wasn't even looking at me while he said it! "Are we clear?" he gave me a sideways glance.

I stood in a salute position, "SIR YES SIR!" I saw him roll his eyes as he went to take a sip of coffee. What? I thought it was funny. I turned back to the stove and flipped the pan cake, just as Tala and Kai came into the kitchen.

"Morning all!" Tala said cheerfully as he kissed Bryan on the forehead. Aww! Crazy love! Bryan glared at me. Oops! I mouthed sorry to him. I just can't help it!

"Oh Ray!" Tala came over to me and gave me a hug. Hmmm? Okay? He let go and I flipped the pancake onto the plate with the rest of them. I opened the cupboard and got out a mug and poured some coffee into it and placed it in front of Kai. He didn't say thank you, but I'm used to it. He's not really a morning person until his had his coffee, then he's a real treat to be around. Ha ha! I make myself laugh.

"Tala? Do you want some coffee too?" I asked. He nodded as he sat down. I poured him some coffee then gave it to him. He said thanks. I grabbed the plate of food that I had made and put it on the table then frowned. "Where's Tyson? He's usually here before I have even put the food on the table."

"I saw Max wake him up right before you got up. Then they left." Bryan said.

Great I made all this food for nothing! I wasn't even going to bother asking them about Lee and Mariah. Lee probably has been up since dawn and Mariah is probably still asleep, and I want to keep it that way! I sat down at the table and looked at everyone. Bryan was still reading, Tala had started to eat and Kai was just staring into his coffee.

"Kai? Is there something the matter?" I asked. He didn't look up at me, but he did whisper something, but it was in Russian so I didn't understand it! But Tala and Bryan did. Bryan didn't re-act, Tala on the other hand, spit out his coffee and said something back to him in Russian. Kai shoot something back and then Tala yelled back. It was starting to become a yelling match, one I couldn't understand. Okay then! I'm just going to pretend you guys are talking about rainbows and butterflies! Unfortunately, I had said that thought out loud. Kai glared at me. Oh my gosh, he's never looked at me like that! I cringed in my seat. He got up still looking at me then walked out of the kitchen. Tala watched him leave then turned back to me with saddened eyes. I felt tears forming in my eyes. What did I do?

**YES! All done. Well, the chapter anyways. This is probably the LONGEST chapter yet! YAY! I'm so happy! I'm not going to say I'm sorry after every update, cause I'm going to be saying it a lot. Cause I just can't update as fast as I used to! Sorry guys! BUT! I have started to write during my computer management class! So maybe I will be able to update a little quicker, but I don't know. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! All your reviews mean A LOT to me! Love you guys!**

**Ella**


	10. You Think I Did What Now!

**Okay! So um *dukes from flying tomato* hey! *gets hit by tomato, whips off face with towel pulled out from no where.* like I was saying! I am sooooooo sorry for the wait, I know I said I wasn't going to apologize again but this is a good reason to. I started writing another fan fic it's called changing back and I got SOOO into it! I haven't written anything else! So for that I apologize. This is prob the second last chap in the story (sob) I can't believe we're in the double digits! And I cant believe it's almost done D=Anyways! Hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own beyblade blah blah blah.**

_**You Think I Did What Now?!**_

What did I do?

What did I do?

What did I do!?

That's what I keep asking myself. Kai had never looked at me like that. Not even that time I got grape fruit juice on his scarf. Sure he was mad, but not that mad. After he had left the kitchen this morning we heard the front door slam and we haven't seen him since. It's getting late and I'm worried.

What did I do?

I was sitting on my window ledge looking outside. It wasn't snowing but the grey clouds looked like they could burst any second.

"Ray?" I turned around to see who called my name. " you have to start getting ready." Tala walked in with a plastic bag and a briefcase.

" I don't want to go." I turned away from him to the window. I heard laughing and looked down. Max and Tyson were having a snow ball fight.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?!"

"I mean, I want to stay here."

"But why?" I heard Tala set down the items in his hands and sat down on my bed.

"I'm not in the mood to go anymore, and," I looked down at my hands. " I want to know what I did to cause Kai to be so angry with me."

"One, you can't not go. And two, I don't know why he's mad at you."

I rounded on him. "He was speaking freaking Russian! You have to know what he said!"

He looked away from me as he spoke. "You don't want to know what he said."

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked!" I got up and sat down next to him on the bed. "Now tell me."

He looked down at me. "No."

"Tala I-"

"I am not saying what he said, so stop asking." I knew with the face he gave me that the conversation was finished. I clenched my teeth in anger. I wanted to know! Maybe that could explain why he was so upset with me. "now come on." he got up and grabbed the big plastic bag and took it off and showed me what was underneath it.

"No!" I screamed.

"What? I bought it, it fits you, you're going to wear it." he shoved it at me.

" I said no!" I pushed it back.

"Well it doesn't matter what you say because I'm bigger and stronger than you." he smirked.

"Yes but you forgot one thing grasshopper."

He arched his eyebrow at me. "And what might that be?"

"I'm a ninja!"

"What?!"

I grabbed his suitcase and threw it at him. It landed right on his face, causing him to topple backwards. I took my chance and ran. Brilliant! I'm brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant! Ahahaha!(1) I would have been even more brilliant if I hadn't run into something and fallen on the floor.

"Ow!" I rubbed my poor butt. I looked up at what knocked me down. "Bryan!"

"RAY KON!" Tala screamed from my room.

"Ah oh." I jumped up and hid behind Bryan. "Help me!"

"Bryan, darling. Please let me have Ray, he's been a naughty kitty and must be punished." he said in his sweetest voice. It sounded so fake it almost made me gag. Bryan looked over his shoulder at me.

"Wha'd you do?" he asked.

"N-nothing! He's trying to make me wear a dress to the party tonight!"

Bryan sighed and looked back at his boyfriend. "Tal."

"Don't Tal me! I'm just trying to help him get with Kai!"

"By making him wear a dress? Kai's gay, he wouldn't like someone in a dress." OH MY GOD! HE SAID KAI WAS GAY! That means I have a chance right?! Well, if he ever talks to me again.

"You're gay and you like it." Tala said. My eyes widened. Had they forgotten I'm here?

"I'm bi though, it's different."

"But bry!" Tala whined.

"No." he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and brought me face to face with the devil, I mean Tala.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Devil?" Bryan let go of me.

"What? Devil? Why would you call yourself that?" I widened my eyes all innocently at him and put my finger to my chin. He shook his head at me and walked back in my room. I looked back at Bryan and smiled. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Hn." he turned around and walked in the room he and Tala were staying in and closed the door. Oh well, I tried to be nice. I walked back into my room. Tala was sitting on my bed, a sad look on his face. Guilt started forming. Crap! No! Must resist the urge to be nice!

'_Well, he is just trying to help you and Kai get together.'_a little voice in my head whispered to me.

'Ya but he wanted me to wear a dress for god sakes!' I told it.

'_Still, he believed it would help.'_

'But I don't want to wear the dress!'

'_I Never said anything about the dress.'_

'Than what-' just as I was about to ask a lock of my hair fell into my eye. Oh. I see. I sat next to Tala.

"Tala?" he looked sideways at me. "Do you want to do make my hair look nice for the party?" Tala smiled.

"Can I really?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks Ray!" he hugged me.

"Y-your welcome. But can you let me go? I c-cant breath."

He did as I asked. "Sorry."

"Just let me take a quick shower and dry my hair, then you can do anything you want to it, as long as you don't make it look girly"

he nodded and I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower then stripped off my clothes and got in, pulling the curtain closed. I let the hot water run down my face. It felt good. It helped get rid of some of my worries. But only some. My mind couldn't help but wonder back to the memories of this morning. I closed my eyes and saw the glare Kai had given me. It sent shivers down my spine. I want to know why. I sighed. I'm not going to have a good time tonight, I know it.

Will Kai even go?

Do I want him to go?

What would I do if he did go?

These were the questions that went threw my mind as I washed my hair. When I was done I shut off the water and grabbed my towel. I dried myself off quickly and put my pj's back on and towel dried my hair as much as possible before I went back into my room. Tala had changed into a black suite with a red flower pined to his chest. I didn't comment on his appearance instead I walked in my closet and got out my suit. It was white with a black tie. I quickly changed and started to attempt to tie my tie.

"Son of a" I murmured as it went into a knot.

Tala sighed and pushed away my hands. "You should really learn how to tie a tie."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll learn later." when he was finished, he sat me down on a stool. He started to play with my hair and I purred softly.

"You are one strange guy." he said.

I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and just let him run his fingers threw my hair. I felt a brush pulling at my hair, then he started tugging it lightly. When he stopped I opened my eyes and looked to my left at the mirror. My hair was done in a simple braid, it looked nice though. But there was something missing. I went to grabbed my red head band but Tala stopped me. I looked at him confused, I never leave the house without it. Why wasn't he letting me put it on?

" I have something else for you." he let go of my hand and went over to my bed and opened the briefcase. My eyes twitched when I saw what was in it.

"You are not putting make–up on me!" why he had make-up I would never know.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, I'm not putting make-up on you." I looked at him confused. He opened a compartment in the case and took out a black thick ribbon with the ying yang symbol. "Here" he held it out to me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Tala!" I looked back at the mirror and placed the ribbon around my head.

"Hey! Tala! Ray! Are you guys ready to go?!" Tyson yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tala said then motioned for me to stand up and twirl. " I still think you would have looked better in the dress."

"Ya, no." we exited my room together and made our way down the stairs. Everyone was waiting in the living room.

"Finally, jeez! I thought Tala had killed you then made a break for it out your window." Tyson said to me smiling. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a green flower pined to his chest.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tala said.

I looked around at everyone. I mentally gasped. Kai was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I hadn't even heard him come in the house after this morning. Holy mother of cat food. (Okay why the hell did I just say that?) He. Looks. So. Hot. He was wearing a blood red shirt with a black tie and pants. Even though his outfit was simple, he made it look extravagant. I felt my stomach do a flip flop. He's still mad, I can tell. He's ignoring us more than he usually does. I sighed. What did I do!?

"Ray? Is there something the matter?" Max asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, he was wearing a green suit with a dark blue flower. My throat hurt to bad to say anything so instead I shook my head.

"Well then come on! Let's go!" Hilary said. She was wearing a simple long purple dress. She opened he door and everyone started to head out. Kai pushed away from the wall and silently walked out the door behind Max. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Was I happy he didn't look at me or upset? I felt a hand on my back, I looked behind me at Tala who motioned with his head for me to go. I did as he wished then looked at my surroundings. It was dark by now and everyone had on there Christmas lights. I was the last to climb into the limo that would bring is to the party. Tala had hurried in front of me so he could sit next to Bryan. It was dark in the limo, the only light was that of the ceiling which was a neon purple. Odd but cool.

"It would have been prettier if it was pink." Mariah said. She was wearing a really short tight pink dress. I rolled my eyes. What was with her and pink?! No one said anything about her comment. I don't think anyone really cared. I was silent the whole ride there, I felt like I was going to hurl so I kept my mouth shut. If someone asked me a question I merely nodded or shook my head. I didn't dare look over at Kai, instead I watched as the houses went by, it helped ease my stomach.

When the limo came to a halt, we all got out and walked into the hall. It was decorated with white lights and garland.

"Garland!" Max said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yes Max it's garland, calm down."

"No! I mean it's Garland!" he pointed.

"Yes! It's garland, we know! Why-"

"Hey guys." I looked to my left at who spoke. It was Garland. OH! He meant Garland! The person! Oopsies. "How are you guys?" he asked.

"Fine, how about you? What you've been up to?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing really" he winked and grinned. Then looked at Tala. "What about you Tala, you okay?"

"Well, I'm fine, but I can think of better things that I could be doing right now." he said winking and wrapping his arm around Bryan. My eye twitched. I did NOT want to think about that! After Tala had gotten out of the hospital, Garland apologised for almost killing him and the both of them have been on good terms ever since.

"Garland!" I looked over his shoulder and saw Brooklyn come up behind him and hold his hand. "Finally! You guys are here!" he smiled then let go of Garlands hands and hugged all of us. Even Kai and Bryan. Wow that guy had some guts! "Well, come inside! Everyone is waiting to see you!" we all walked in the dancing area. It was dark when we entered then a spot light shined on us. I squinted against it.

"Ah! Since the Bladebreakers and companions are finally here, lets begin shall we?" It was Mr. Dickinson who was talking on the microphone. However he handed it to the DJ and the spot light vanished as music started to play.

"OH! I LOVE this song! Come on Bri!" Tala grabbed Bryan's hand and Ran to the Dance floor.

"Let's go Maxie!" Tyson also pulled Max to the dance floor, Mariah, Hilary and Lee right behind them. Kenny sighed loudly and walked calmly over to them. I watched them dance and smile. They were having a good time already. Not only them, the rest of our beyblade community was here, The rest of the BEGA league, The all Starz, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty, The Majestics, even the Saint Shields had come out. They all were having a good time. I sighed and looked at my feet. Everyone except me. I walked over to one of the gigantic windows and looked out it.

Kai.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I shut my eyes tight. No! I can't cry! Not now! I held them back as best as I could. I couldn't hold back the questions that I had asked myself over and over again today. What did I do!? It frustrated me that I didn't know and that I was just asking the same question over and over again.

_Maybe you should stop being a coward and just ask him directly._ The voice in my head whispered to me.

'But I'm scared! I don't want him to tell me that he hates me. No! I can't hear that! It would hurt too much! It hurts just thinking about it!' I told it.

_You don't know until you ask._

I sighed. It was right, but. I bit my lip and shook my head. No. I wont ask, not yet anyways.

"Ray! Ray! Hey Ray! Hello!" I opened up my eyes and looked to my left. Tala was waving his hand in my face. "Jeez finally, I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes!" I blinked at him.

"Really?!"

"No. I just like to exaggerate everything." he winked at me. "Anywho, come with me." me grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. "Now. You guys are going to dance!" he let go of my hand. What is he talking about? I looked up. Kai! My eyes widened and I looked at Tala. He rolled his eyes and pushed me against Kai. Silently Kai wrapped his arms around my waist. I guess I have to. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I noticed that the song had changed to something slow.

I couldn't look at him in the eyes, what would I see? Annoyance? Hate? I didn't know.

"When were you going to tell me?" I looked up at him surprised. My heart felt like it had been stabbed by a knife. His eyes showed nothing, like were like ice.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled at me. He wasn't holding me anymore nor was I holding him.

"No I don't"

"When were you going to tell me that the only reason you stayed here so long was to get away from Mariah! And the fact that now that your marriage is cancelled your just going to go back to China!"

My eyes widened. "How-" I whispered.

He shook his head at me and glared. "I over heard you talking to Lee last night! I know everything!" his hands were in tight balls at his sides.

"K-kai I -"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Just go back to China!" The knife that was in my heart was ripped out, the pain was unbearable. The tears were running down my face but I didn't care. Then I got mad. I looked at him dead in the eye and then I went up on my tip toes and kissed him. I kissed him as passionately as I could then broke it as suddenly as I had started it and looked back up at him. He was shocked.

"That's why I stayed! And that's why I wasn't going back to China! But now that I know how you feel, I might as well leave!" I didn't wait for him to answer instead I just turned around and ran out of the hall. I heard people calling my name as I left, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was get out of there as fast as I could.

So I finally found out the truth.

He didn't love me.

The words replay over and over in my head. Taunting me.

He doesn't love me! I let out a sob and ran faster down the street, away from that place, away from Kai.

**Kai's POV**

I watched as he ran out of the hall, tears running from his eyes. "W-what?" I said out loud. I was so confused! Then I felt someone punch me in the face.

"You bastard!" I looked down at who punched me. "How could you say that!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO THE REST OF OUR CONVERSATION!" Lee yelled at me. "The reason why he stayed was because he's in love with you! Even though I don't know why anyone would love someone as cold hearted as you!"

"He loves me?" I chocked out the words. Oh god. What have I done! "RAY!" I pushed past Lee and ran after Ray.

**Ray's POV**

I leaned against a wall and tried to catch my breath. I looked around, I was in a dark alleyway. I had run blindly for what felt like hours, but I new it had only been minutes. I heard footsteps. I looked in the direction they were coming in.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. A stray" a group of guys were walking towards me. A shiver of fear went down my spine. I backed up slowly then turned around and ran. But was stopped when I got to a wall. I looked up at it. It was too high to climb.

"No where to go." one of them said. " you look off lee cold. Why don't you come here and we'll warm you up?" he stepped up and held out his hand. I clenched my jaw and shook my head. "Ahh, come on, don't be like that! We're just trying to help." he smiled and took another step towards me.

"Don't come any closer!" I tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper. They just laughed and continued to close me in. They backed me up against the wall, I closed my eyes as one of them grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me off the ground.

"You have long hair for a guy, why is that? Trying to be something your not? No matter, I like to have something to tug onto." my eyes snapped open in fear. No. This can't be happening! I was thrown onto the ground then and someone sat on top of me. He pushed his lips against mine and forced his tongue down my throat. No! I tried to push him off of me but someone just held down my arms and feet.

"Ray? RAY! Get the fuck off of him!" I heard someone yell then a grunt and my arms were free. I used them to punch the guy on top of me in the face. He pulled away from me and then jumped off of me.

"Who the fuck are you? Doesn't matter, your going to die anyways." one of them shouted.

"Ray! Run!" I got up and tried to run away but someone grabbed me by my hair. I screamed in pain and I was pulled back by it. He pulled me close to his body then pressed something cold up against my neck. My eyes widened as it occurred to me what it was. A knife.

"Fuck, you're going to pay for hurting my gang!" he shouted. I looked around and saw the gang members on the ground bleeding badly. When did that happen?

"I swear to god, if you hurt him in anyway, I'll rip out your throat!" I looked up at who spoke. Kai? KAI! What was he doing here?! Why did he say that? He doesn't want me! Why should he care what happens to me!

"Oh yeah? Let's just see if you can." the knife left my throat. Then was trusted into my chest. I gasped against the pain.

"RAY!" Kai screamed then lunged for the man. When I was free of his grasp I fell to my knees, then my stomach. I couldn't do anything. It hurt to bad. I felt the blood rushing out of the wound. So this is how I was going to die. In a alleyway. I faintly heard the fight that was going on between Kai and the gang member. My breathe started to slow as the pain started disappearing. So this was what death felt like. It wasn't so bad. At least it didn't hurt. I felt myself being rolled over. I opened my eyes slightly to see who had moved me.

Kai.

He was okay. Thank god. At least I could die knowing he was safe. "RAY! Oh god! There's so much blood! Ray don't you die! Don't you die on me! You hear me!" I closed my eyes as I felt water droplets on my face. Is he crying? No he can't be. Why would he? "Ray please don't leave me! I never got to tell you how much you mean to me!" his voice was so far away, I could barley hear it. "Please Ray! YOU CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!"

X_x

**Well, that's it for this chapter! It's nice and long for you! I hope you liked it! Anyways, so I want this story to be finished before Christmas, so except the next chapter sometime then. It might be the last, or the second last! I don't know! We'll just have to wait and see!**

**(1)You know that show emperors new grove? Well think of Esma when she's in her lab and thinking of a way to kill Kuzco, then she says, "it's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant ahaha!" that's where I got that from. **

**Reviews are always nice!**

**Ella**


	11. Medical Terms Me Confusion

**Hey guys! I know I said I would have this a little earlier but, I was busy. Doing what? I don't remember, but it was important at the time! Well, with no further delay here it is! The finale chapter in Me My Rescuer!**

_**Medical Terms**_

_**Me**_

_**Confusion**_

It felt like I was so heavy. I couldn't move. Why can't I move? I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, they felt like they weighed a ton. I heard faint whispers. I concentrated so I could hear what they were saying.

"You should go. I'll stay-"

"No. I'm not leaving. It's my fault he's like this, I'm not moving until he wakes up."

"But Kai, you haven't slept in-"

"I don't care." I felt pressure on my hand. What's going on?

Someone sighed. "Okay, well me and the gang are going to be in the cafeteria." I heard a door open then close. And it was silent. I felt something brush against my cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

Kai? What's he talking about? I tried to move again. But still I couldn't. I tired to open my eyes. I need to wake up now. I have to. I have to see Kai. "K-kai?" I whispered and then finally I managed to open my eyes.

"Ray!" he jumped up from his seat, that was next to my bed. I looked up at his face, he was a reck, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Oh god Ray! It's all my fault" he looked down at my body, tears in his eyes. "If I hadn't said those things you wouldn't be like this."

"Wait. What are you talking about? Like what?" I said with a hoarse voice. I tried to sit up but fell back in pain. I gasped as I remembered what happened. Me running away, the gang, Kai. My eyes widened.

"Are you alright!?" I asked.

He looked at me in disbelief, then chuckled as he shook his head.. "Same old Ray. Caring about everyone but yourself." he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I shook my head slowly. "Why are you apologising? You saved my life! If you hadn't been there, then who knows what would have happened!"

"I know but-"

"No buts! You saved me and that's final."

His hand still at my cheek he whispered, "I'm glad you listened to me."

I was going to ask him what he was talking about when he leaned down slowly and lightly pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprise. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you." I felt my face grow hot, it must look like a tomato, because Kai smiled. "You're cute when you blush." well, that just made me blush even more!

"D-do y-you really mean t-that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I do. I have for a long time now. I didn't tell you because I thought you only saw me as a friend and I didn't even know if you were gay or not." I laughed slightly, he looked at me confused.

"Sorry, it's just that's those are the same reasons why I didn't tell you before!"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you too!" we both smiled at each other, then I brought my lips to his.

"Kai, are you sure- oh my god! Ray! Your awake!" our lips parted as Kai stepped back so I could see who was at the door. Tyson ran to the opposite side of the bed as Kai. "S-so how do you feel?"

"Fine I guess," I looked up beside my bed were a clear bag with fluid inside it hung. "But that might be just be because of the morphine."

he nodded silently looking at me the whole time. "I'm going to go get the rest of the guys, there going to wanna see you." he went to leave.

"Get the doctor on your way back." Kai said.

"Okay." he said as he left. I looked back at Kai and I couldn't stop my lips from smiling. This was the happiest moment of my life! (It would be happier if I didn't have a hole in my chest!) He loved me! I wanted to scream it to the heavens!

'_I told you everything would turn out right in the end.'_ the voice whispered to me.

'No you didn't!' I told it.

'_I didn't?'_

'No! You didn't!'

'_oops, well I was supposed to.'_

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks for what?" Kai asked.

I blushed. "Never mind," he looked confused but didn't ask, instead he intertwined our fingers together.

The door banged open and Mariah jumped on me. I gasped when she landed on me chest. "Oh Ray! I thought you were going to die! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Kai grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the ground. "Are you fucking stupid or something?" he growled down at her, as I greeted my teeth together. Holy crap did that hurt! Kai didn't wait for an answer, instead he turned to me grabbing my hand. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head as Max walked in with his hands clasped together, it looked like he had been crying. I smiled at him "Hey there Maxie." as soon as I spoke he burst into tears and ran forwards and gave me a gentle hug. Kai glared at him but I waved him off and hugged Max back. Max's hug only hurt a little. "It's okay Max! I'm alright!"

"I" Hic "was" hic "so" hic "worried!"

"But I'm okay now, see?" he pulled back and I smiled at him. I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to my bed and handed it to him. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He stepped back.

"Hey there Ray." Lee came up and patted me on my shoulder. Which made me wince. WHY IS EVERYONE HURTING ME!

"Hey Ray" I looked at the foot of my bed when Tala and Bryan approached it. They were holding hands, Bryan looked like the only reason why he was here was because of Tala. Tala on the other hand was looking a Kai, then at me, then at our hands clasped together, he did this several times.

"I knew my plan would work!" He said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him.

"You planned on me over hearing there conversation?" Kai said eyebrow raised.

"Well no, but-"

"You planned on him almost getting raped?"

"Well no! But-"

"You planned on him getting stabbed?"

"Well no! But!"

"Then it wasn't your plan." Kai smirked triumphantly. I merely giggled.

Tala was going to comment but was cut off as Tyson strolled in with the doctor behind him.

"Hello Mr. Kon. I'm Dr. Greene (1) and I was working on you when you came into the ER and I assisted on your surgery." Dr. Greene was tall and balding, he had glasses perched on his nose. I giggled silently to myself. Dr. Greene was wearing green scrubs. Hehehe. Wait did he say I had, had surgery?! "You gave us quite a scare."

"I-I did?"

He nodded. "We lost your pulse for a second there."

My eye twitched. "I DIED!!"

"I told you he would react this way." I heard Tyson whisper to Max, who was huddled next to him. Kai sent a glared his way.

"Well, technically yes but-" Dr. Greene said.

"I DIED!!" I whaled.

"Technically, but we-"

"Oh my god! I freaking died!!!"

"RAY!" Everyone shouted except Dr. Greene who watched in silence.

"What?"

"Will you let the Doctor explain?" Hilary said. Wait, when the heck did she get here?!

"Sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay, now like I was saying. Yes we did loose your pulse, but we used the defibrillator to re-start your heart."

"You used the what now?" I asked.

"It's the thing that they take in there hands like this." Max grabbed both tissue boxes and placed them on Kenny's chest. "Then they go CLEAR!" he jolted Kenny, who fell over. He looked down at him "oops, sorry man."

"Oh." I said.

"Um, yes." Dr. Greene looked confused. "Anyways, you were actually pretty lucky."

"You call getting stabbed lucky!" I said, trying to get up. Bad idea. "Ow!" I said then fell back down.

"Ray don't try and get up." Kai said. I nodded my head and looked back at the doctor.

"When I say you're pretty lucky, I mean your pretty lucky to be alive. When you were stabbed it tore your aorta slightly."

"My awata?" I hate medical terms!

"The aorta is the largest artery in your body, and it carries oxygen-rich blood pumped out of, or away from, your heart. Your aorta runs through your chest, where it is called the thoracic aorta. When it reaches your abdomen, it is called the abdominal aorta. The abdominal aorta supplies blood to the lower part of the body. In the abdomen, just below the navel, the aorta splits into two branches, called the iliac arteries, which carry blood into each leg."

"Oh" I nodded.

"You don't get it do you?" Dr. Greene asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Let's just say if that gets cut, you most likely will die."

"Oh. Wait, if what you say is true than how am I still alive?" don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining or anything, I'm just curious.

"Well, we're not entirely sure. But we think it has something to do with you being a neko-jin. Your immune system is stranger than that of a normal human's. I bet your recovery time would be much less than the average human's."

"Sweet! I'm like superman!"

Kai hit his forehead with his hand as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Um, sure?" Dr. Greene said. "Anyways. Even though you're a neko-jin you still need your rest. Therefor everyone must leave."

Everyone nodded and said there good byes then left. Kai went to pull his hand out of mine but I held on. " can you stay? I d-don't like hospitals." I looked over at the doctor and gave him my best cat eyes. "Please?"

He sighed and nodded. "As long as you sleep, if the nurse comes in and you're not sleeping then Mr. Hiwatari must leave."

We both nodded and he left. Kai sat back down and I looked under my hospital gown at my chest. All there was, was bandages. No blood. That was a good sigh, right? I felt Kai squeeze my hand and I looked up at him.

"Come on, you need to sleep."

"By the looks of it, you do too."

"I'll be fine." he ran a hand threw his hair.

I rolled my eyes and scooted over a little then patted the space I had made.

Kai sighed, then climbed in bed next to me and gingerly pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest and he rested his and mine. He inhaled deeply and started stroking my hair. Which made me purr. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Then sleep took over.

***

"Ray?" I felt something shake my shoulder. "Ray. Come on. You have to get up now."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because if you don't Tyson will die of anticipation."

" I don't care, let him die, I wanna sleep."

"Aw! But Ray! Please get up!" Tyson said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Tyson who had my bed sheets clutched tightly in his hands. I reached over and gently pulled the sheets out of his hands then wrapped myself with them and closed my eyes. My head rustled up and down as Kai laughed. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. " I would appreciate it if my pillow didn't move while I was trying to sleep."

"Well that's too bad, because it's time to get up." Kai gently lifted me up so we were both in a sitting position. I was waiting for he pain to come, bu it never did. Oh thank god!

"But whyy? I'm so tired!"

"Ray, you've been sleeping for about 16 hours, how much more tired can you get?" Tyson said, "And besides! Who would want to sleep during Christmas?!"

I've been sleeping for 16 hours?! Holy crap! "Wait did you say it was Christmas?"

"Yes!" Max said happily pointing. I looked at what he was pointing to. I gasped. "How the heck did you get that in here?!" a Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, with a bunch of presents underneath it.

"We have our ways." said Kai.

"You guys didn't have to do that!"

"What are you talking about? Of course we did! We can't have Christmas as a team without our favourite Neko-jin!" Max said happily.

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys, this means a lot. Wait, where's Hilary, Lee, MAriah, Tala and Bryan?"

"Well, Hilary is with her parents, Lee and Mariah went back home and Tala and Bryan are at the house for some alone time." Tyson said. My eye had a spasm. Those guys are way too horny for there own good. "Wait! I don't have your presents!"

"Don't worry! We brought them!" Max grinned.

"How?! I hid them! And they weren't wrapped!"

"Ya I know! I wrapped them for you."

"Max, your present was in there too."

"I know. Thanks for the sweater by the way." he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

***

In all I had gotten two presents from my team. Tyson had gotten me the new harry potter movie and Max had gotten me a new wrap for my hair. Kai waited till they both went to the cafeteria. He curled me up nicely in his lap and handed me a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"Before I open this, will you open mine?" I asked him.

"Sure." he smiled. I looked at the box that was at the end if the bed and glared at it. Why did it have to be so far away? I raised my hand and reached for it. Dammit! Here's another reason that I wished the force was real!

"Grr!" Kai laughed at my frustration. He picked me up in his arms and placed me on the bed, then crawled over and got the present. When he sat back down next to me he brought it to his ear and shook it. "Don't do that!" I pushed his hand down.

He smiled again. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to try and guess!"

"Fine then." he ripped off the wrapping paper. A blank box was now in his hands, he opened the box and gasped slightly. He pulled out a crimson scarf.

"It was the same colour of your eyes, so I thought I'd get it for you." I looked down at my hands as I spoke, my face red the whole time. He placed his hand on my chin then lifted it up so I was looking in his eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." he said then kissed me softly. He wrapped it around his neck. Holy crap he looked hot! "Come on, your turn." he handed me the silver package again. I ripped off the paper then inhaled deeply. I opened the box to reveal a heart shaped locket. It was silver and had a tiger and a phoenix intertwined together on the front. I looked up at Kai, who was smiling at me. "Open it." he whispered. I did as he asked then gasped. Inside was Chinese writing.

"Our love will always burn." I read. I looked up at him. "I love it." his lips turned up into another smile. God, I love it when he smiled. He got up and walked behind me. He grabbed my braided hair and placed it over my shoulder. Gently he took the locket from my hand then hooked it around my neck.

"As long as you wear this, I will always know that you love me." I was going to turn around and look at him but he surprised me by picking me up in his arms. He kissed me again, but this time was more passionate then any other time. I could sooooo get used to this!

*HeArT*

**THE END!**

**I can't belive it's done! It's really done! It's-**

**Ray: Hey! Ella! It's not done!**

**Ella: what? What do you mean, you lived, its all done!**

**Kai: no it's not. You remember that other thing you wanted to write?**

**Ella: other thing? Hmmmm. Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me!**

**Ray: *sigh* what would she do without us?**

**Kai: probably be sane and not a total dork.**

**Ella: HEY! D= its true =(** **anyways.....**

**I REALLY hope you guys understood when Kai said I'm glad you listened to me, he meant when Ray was bleeding and dying in his hands telling him not to die. And he didn't. So it's like he listened to him. If you got it, good for you! And sorry you had to read that. If you didn't get it. NOW YOU KNOW!**

**(1) Dr. Greene was from the show ER. He died in the 8****th**** season! IT WAS SO UPSETTING! I cried for like EVER! He was my favourite character! One of his daughter's names was Ella!!! =D and I know, he wasn't a surgeon, but I didn't want to bring in another doctor to explain to him what happened**.


	12. I Guess Water Isn't So Bad

**This is one was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I was like NAH! And made a whole new chapter for it! So this IS THE FINAL chapter. Seriously.**

_**I Guess Water Isn't So Bad.**_

"NO!"

"Oh come on Ray, it's not that bad. Just put it on."

"God dammit Kai I said no! I'm not doing it so stop asking!"

"But everyone is waiting outside."

" I don't give a fuck!"

"Ray, don't swear."

I looked at him. "I will fucking swear when I fucking want to!"

"You really don't want to do this do you?"

"NO! I fucking hate the water and you know it!" It's been 2 weeks since I got out of the hospital and for some horrible idea, the team, plus Tala and Bryan ( I have no idea why they're still here!) all wanted to go swimming in a indoor pool. Why? I HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE! We have the whole pool all to ourselves, curtsy of . I never really liked that man.

Kai sighed. "Fine. I wont make you, but can you at least come out there with us?"

I thought for a moment. "If anyone splashes me, they're dead!" Kai put down the swim suit and hugged me, I rested my head on his bar chest.

"Don't worry I wont let them."

"Good." he stepped back then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the portal to hell, I mean, the pool.

"Finally! What were you guys doing? Making out again?!" Tyson said from inside the death trap. "And why are you wearing your clothes?"

"No! We were not!" unfortunately. "And I'm in my clothes cause im not going swimming!" Tyson frowned.

"Don't worry Tyson, he's swimming." Kai said.

"What!? No I'm not!" Kai didn't say anything, he just picked me up and threw me into the pool. "I, girlgle, can't, girlgle, swim!" I said as I tried to stay afloat.

"Just stand up!" Kai shouted. Hun? I put my feet down and stood up. I looked down at the water, it only reached my stomach.

"Hehe, oops." I smiled at Kai, who was just shaking him head. "Wait! I'm mad at you! Why the hell did you do that?!" Kai jumped in the water and swam over to me.

"Because, your hate for water is stupid. Your 61.8 percent water, you just can't hate something that's that much apart of you."

"I don't care! I'm half cat, we're supposed to hate water."

"Your right kitten, I forgot about that." he smirked at me as he swam around me.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! I am not a kitten!" I crossed my arms over my wet shirt.

"I guess I just never learn." he stood up and unfolded my arms with his hands, then he started to pull off my shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking off your shirt." he said like it was no big deal.

"I can see that but why?!" I struggled against him to keep my shirt on.

"Cause you're already wet, why not stay in?" he succeeded in taking off my shirt and looked at my chest. "And besides, I just love seeing you without a shirt on." I felt my cheeks grow hot. "And I just love it when you blush." he leaned down and kissed my lips. I sighed into the kiss.

I pulled back slightly. "But I can't swim, im going to be stuck in the shallow end."

"No your not, I have a plan." he grabbed my hands and led me to the edge of the shallow end. He turned around so his back was facing me. "Put your arms around my neck." I did as he asked then he walked into the deep end with me in tow. I glared down at the bottom of the pool. "Ray stop glaring at the pool. Now calm down, your too tense.

I took a deep breath and stopped glaring at the bottom of the pool and looked at the back of Kai's head. " I can't help it, I've hated water for so long. It's a menace!"

Kai shook his head, "have I ever told you that you're the weirdest person I have ever met?"

"Yes, you remind me of that fact everyday."

"Okay, just making sure." I kissed his head.

"Tyson get the fuck back here!!" I looked up in time to see Max totally naked. My eyes widened at the site. What the hell?

"Your going to have to catch me!" I looked over at Tyson who was running away from Max with his swim trunks in his hands. Me and Kai both simultaneously shook our heads at them. That's when I notice that Tala and Bryan had stopped there make out session to watch. PURVES!

Kai swam away from all of them to a unoccupied part of the pool. He then began to hum. Hmm. I pursed my lips trying to think. I've heard this song before. Hmmmmmm. But from where?! Hmmmmmmm. OH! IT'S THE SONG HE WAS SINGING FROM BEFORE! "Hey Kai, what's the name of the song your humming?"

"It's called, 'Will You', and it's not really a song, just a few verses."

"Who's it by?"

"Me."

"Who's Me? Is that like a band or something?"

He chuckled. "No, me as in your boyfriend?"

"Oh! Really? That's amazing! I never knew you wrote songs!"

"I've only wrote the one." we were silent for a bit.

"Um, Kai?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"It's in Russian right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you think you could translate it for me?"

"Sure." he swam over to the edge of the pool and brought me out of the water. He held onto my hands as he sung.

"Be silent my love.

listen to my song,

listen to my heart.

Please stay a moment longer.

Every time you walk through the door my heart squeezes in pain.

Please don't ever leave me.

will you ever understand how I feel?

will you ever return my feelings?

will you ever let me hold you in my arms?"

I merely stared at him with saddened eyes. "You were my inspiration." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had that effect on you." I was at the verge of tears.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

I smiled as a tear fell down. "It doesn't matter anymore, cause I wont ever leave you again." I jumped back into the pool, into his arms. We kissed again.

"CANNON BALL!" We looked up in time to see a massive wave hit us both. "Hey guys." Tyson said as he resurfaced. We both glared at him."uh oh." he murmured than began swimming away.

" Ray get on my back." I did as he said. "TYSON YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOUR DEAD!" then he began to swim like mad after Tyson. Oh boy.

_**T**__**he **__**E**__**nd (really this time.)**_

**Well that's it! Sob! It's so sad! Well, maybe not! Cause I'm thinking about doing a SEQUEL! Yay! But it all depends on you guys! Do you want more of Ray talking out loud? Ray falling on his arse? Ray and Kai love?! What do you think? Send me some reviews! I was thinking of calling it Let Me Rescue You? OR Let Me Be Your Rescuer. So anyone of them, look out for it! Oh and one more thing, im going to probably re-upload all the chapters with spelling mistakes, so don't mind all those people who have alerts to this story nothing will be changed, well unless you wanna re-read it! =D good idea no? **

**And thanks soooo much for everyone who has reviewed!!! I love you guys soooo much!!!!! *heart* it makes me so happy to read them!**

**Love Ella.**


End file.
